A Dream Come True In The Darkest Of Hours
by ShadowEpona
Summary: Shadow The Hedgehog love story


A Dream Come True, in The Darkest of Hours(Shadow The Hedgehog love story)

What happened to me in the past few years(Earth)(Chapter 1, The Beginning.)-

From the age of ten to thirteen, my family slowly... Well lets say grew smaller. Soon it was only my brother, and my parents. One day my brother wanted to go into Moncton to buy a game for the Xbox 360, so I decided to stay home, and do nothing, but lay on my bed, and listen to music. As usual. I soon lost track of time. My mind wandered to my pets, and the ways they died. My dog Demo, died from some weird thing that ate his intestines, and stuff, so when he need to 'go', all that practly came out was buckets of blood. We didn't have any money to save him, so unfortunately my dad took him out to some far away woods, and shot him. My gecko, Fed, she died of eating too many crickets at once. She accidentally chocked on three crickets'. I often wondered how she managed to do that. And last but not least, my boy gerbil, Sparky. He just died of old age in his sleep. He had a friend when I bought him, but he only lasted a few months. He just 'up and atem'. I found him dead lying on his back, having no idea how, or what caused him to die. Then all of sudden my cell phone rang, cutting me away from my thoughts. I grabbed my phone off of my dresser, which is next to my bed, and answered it quickly. "Hello?" My voice slightly echoed through the telephone line. "Is this Cathy?" An unfamiliar voice said, with sirens in the back round. "Yes. Who is this?" I asked the man. "I'm Charles, from the police station in Moncton. Your family got in a car accident, and unfortunately, no one made it out alive." He said, hiding his emotions, in a monotone voice. I didn't reply. Tears started to fill my eyes. I quickly regained control of myself, and the tears disappeared slowly. "Are you okay? Where are you right now, Cathy?" Charles asked. "I'm home, and I'll be okay." I chocked out, in a normalish voice. "Where do you live?" Charles asked me. "I live in house number 49, on Calder street, in Shediac, New Brunswick." I said.

Soon, Charles showed up at my home, and I had to go through a few things, and I ended up having to find out that I had to go to a foster home. I argued with them to let me stay in my home, alone. I told them I could take care of myself just fine. I begged them to at least prove to them that that option was available for me, and to allow me to drive a car, and stuff. Eventually, I won my case. It's been a year since then, and now I'm fourteen, in the middle of summer, and I have to finish the load of laundry that is now ready to be set out in the warm, summer air to dry.

Your pov(Now)-

I went into the basement, seeing the bed where my brother used to sleep in, when he was here, as well as some of the sleep over's me and my bff's used to have. I shook those thoughts out of my head, as I opened the washer, and took the wet clothes out, and dropped them into the laundry basket. A lot has changed since those days. I thought, my mind bringing back the sleep over's I had with my bff's, and when my brother slept here. I wonder why it had to turn out this way. I wonder what would have happened if some where in time, in the past that I could have done something to prevent this feature. But I guess I'll never find out, will I? I put the last piece of clothing into the basket, and went upstairs, then out the front door, and to the clothes line, that hung limply over the backyard. I opened the wooden box that held thousands of those clips, that you use for putting clothes, on the clothes line. I hung them up briefly, then went back inside, as I felt the warmth leave me, and into the cold once again. Even though it was plus thirty outside, I was freezing. A few shivers ran through me, annoyingly. Maybe if I go out in the sun I will warm up. I thought, as I went outside, then laid in the hammock, even though the sun couldn't reach me. I heard the birds chirp in the near by trees. I closed my eyes, instead of staring up, past the trees, into the blue sky, with not one cloud in sight. I soon became restless, and decided to go back in the house. I warmed up slightly. I thought to myself, as I ran my hand through the clothes that hung half a meter off the ground, slightly drifting in the slight warm southern breeze of the afternoon. I stumbled up the steps, and stopped for no reason, and felt a surge to go back into the backyard, or go back to the hammock, or something. I decided to look into the backyard. I seen a portal, or something appear. I smirked, as I thought; this could be interesting. Maybe I should go into it, and find out where it takes me to. I need some action, and adventure in my life, and it looks like this might be my only opportunity. I just hope it's the place I want to go, even though it doesn't exist. I jumped down the steps, and dived into the portal. I instantly became dizzy, and felt sick to my stomach, then I passed out.

I woke up, and stared at the ceiling. I soon decided to sit up, and look around the room. A boy hedgehog was leaning against the door, with his eyes closed. He was white all over, with red strips, and some green, with three bangs hanging in front of his face(starting in the same spot going over down, exc., with a red line going down the middle of his eyes pointing to his nose, finished off with a green point, and upwards it grown into a large red stripe going to the end of his top quill that points downward), one over his eye, and another one hanging where the other eye is, and one hanging down the middle of his face, and are all blood red, with a green tip. He has one long skinny quill on each side of his front face to the side hanging to his hands. Has green markings on them. He has part of his right ear missing in a triangular shape. He has a ear piercing on the same ear, right below where part of his ear is gone. He has two quills on each side sticking up, and one in the middle of the top back of his head pointing down, as well as the middle back, and one long quill that splits off into two parts on each side, (has some green coloured design on it), and has red striped designs on (almost) each quill, matching the other. Has green scar like lines over his eyes, and green markings on his arms. He has bandages on one of his legs, and arms, as well as a quill or two. Has white chest hair, and on the tips of it he has blood red hair. Blood red eyes. Black fingerless gloves, and green, and red, and black shoes, with spikes on the bottom of them for extra grip. Has a tail with a red tip, and two spikes on his back. I think I'm where I wanted to be. I thought to myself. Then I asked, "Who are you, and where am I?" I asked him. He opened one of his eyes. "I'm Ryku, Ryku The Hedgehog." He said, in a deep-like voice,(Kind of like Shadow's, and Sonic's, and maybe Knuckles voice mixed together)as he stocked over to me, and grabbed my wrist roughly. He pulled me up, and dragged me out of the room. Down a hallway. Then through some metal doors. It appeared to be a control room. Eggman sat in a chair, closest to us, doing stuff. "Sir, the girl is awake." Ryku said. He pushed me forward, unexpectedly. I lost a bit of my footing, and stumbled forward, then regained balance. I rubbed my wrist. "What do you want with me?" I asked him, skipping the crap, and getting right to the point. "You don't waist your time do you? I'm Eggman. And you are, my spiny friend?" He asked. Spiny? How am I spiny, I'm human?...Or am I? "Spiny?" I repeated aloud. "Well you are a hedgehog." He said. "Hedgehog! What the hell? Last time I checked I was human!" I said, surprised. "Well isn't that a nice surprise. Very interesting, as well." He mumbled. "Your name?" He asked. I glared at him. "Cathy." I said. I heard some metal doors that were behind me, open, then close. "Well Cathy, why don't you have a seat." He said, offering me his chair. I stayed where I was. A few moments passed. "Just sit _girl_, and do as you're told." A cold voice said. Shadow! My thoughts screamed. I smiled widely. My heart fluttered. I spun around, and seen a black, and blood red hedgehog, with blood red eyes glare at me. "Shadow, be nice to our guest." Eggman said. "Fine... Whatever." Shadow said coldly, as he leaned against the metal wall, close to the exit. "Shadow. Ryku. I would like the two of you to show her around." Eggman said, being all nice. "Julian Kintobor, cut the crap already, and just tell me what the hell you want with me already." I said. He gave me a weird look, as well as a death glare. I smirked. "Yes I know your real name." I said, as the weird look disappeared, and the death glare stayed. I felt the confusion of Shadow, and Ryku flame off of them. "Just Eggman." He said. "Whatever you say Ivo Robotnick." I said. "Eggman." He fought back. "Fine Eggi." He soon got so furious that his face was red with anger. I smirked. He gave up. "Show Cathy to her room. And make sure she doesn't escape." Eggman said. Ryku, and Shadow nodded, as Ryku grabbed my wrist roughly again, and once again dragged me, to wherever we were going. He threw me into the same room I woke up in. The bed, and room was completely white. It had no windows. All for lighting was the light in the middle of the room. It was a fair size. The door slammed shut, and I heard it lock. I jumped into the bed, and laid there for countless hours.

FF(Chapter 2, The Fight, and The Savoir.)-

I heard the door unlock, and open. Then shut again. "You're too quiet. I thought you might have died, or escaped somehow." Ryku said. I didn't reply. The room went silent. I started staring at Ryku, for no reason at all. "What do you want?…" I asked, not really caring. "Eggman told me and Shadow to check up on you." He said. "Where's Shadow?" I asked. "He said it was a waste of his time, and ditched." He replied. I nodded, and looked back up at the ceiling. "Ryku, Shadow, Cathy! I need all of you to report to the training area now." Eggman's voice boomed through the AP. Ryku took my hand, more gentle now, but he still had a firm grip on me. I didn't bother struggling. I didn't feel like doing anything. Ryku then dragged me to the training area, then let go of me, and blocked the entrance, which just so conveniently happened to be the only exit out of this gigantic room. It had all the training basics. Punching bags, fighting arenas, all that stuff. I spotted Shadow at the other end of the room. Then I noticed Eggman to the far right of Ryku, and I. "Cathy. I would like you to fight Shadow." He said. "Umm...Why not Ryku?" I asked. "Because he's weaker than Shadow." He said. "Ya, and I don't exactly know how to fight. I know how, but not really. I never actually fought someone before." I rambled on. "Just fight Shadow. You'll gain more experience, faster, than with Ryku. Besides, he doesn't like fighting girls. And Shadow doesn't care, so Shadow is the best candidate ." Eggman said, reasoning. I sighed, and walked over to Shadow, and got in my fighting position. He did the same. Who am I kidding? I thought. I can't fight him. I love him, and I don't want to hurt him. I never lost control before. Is it time for me to do so, in order to survive? I don't want to lose control. Maybe I'll just focus on defending myself instead of fighting. Wouldn't I have a less of a chance of loosing control if I just defended myself, instead of letting go, and throwing a few punches. "Fight!" Eggman said, breaking me from my thoughts. Nervousness ran through me, and my heart beat faster. Shadow lunged at me. I tried to dodge him, and I did. I quickly spun around, and crossed my arms, as Shadow turned and tried to punch me in the gut. My arm took the damage, as I jumped back. Shadow stopped. "Why aren't you fighting me?" Shadow questioned. I didn't say anything, then he just started attacking me again. I dogged, and blocked, as he threw his attacks at me. "Ergh! Dammit, fight me!" He said, as he punched me. My arms took the hit, and were red. I skidded back from the powerful punch Shadow inflected on me. My arms were a bit shaky from pain, and injury. Then Shadow pulled put a green Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" He shouted, then disappeared. He reappeared behind me. I jumped forward, then rolled, and jumped to my feet again, dogging Shadow's attack. "Chaos Spear!" He shouted, and he shot energy of raw Chaos energy at me. I tried to dodge them all. I failed, and got hit in the chest. I slightly bled. I became weaker. I hate blood. It makes me weak, but I can't afford to be weak. I thought. Shadow landed. He started to come after me again. He kicked me into a wall. I lost my breath for a few seconds, then regained it. I remained where I was. Shadow walked towards me. "Humph. Weakling." He said. Then I jumped up, and punched him in the gut. He soon reacted, then tried to hit me. I jumped out of the way, then jumped up, and kicked Shadow in the back with both my feet, and pushed off of him. I then landed on the ground, with my knee to the ground, and my other one up off of it, and my foot was on the ground, with my hands slightly touching the floor on both sides. I quickly stood. I seen Shadow pick himself off the floor. "Chaos Control!" He shouted once again. He kept on disappearing, then reappearing. I closed my eyes, and felt with my senses. I lunged forward, tackling Shadow down, and pinning him to the floor. I reopened my eyes, to see him looking up at me. I stared hard back at him. I got up off of him, then turned my back to him, my senses so aware, that everything I did was almost out of reflex. "Let's say we kick it up a notch now!" Shadow said, smirking. Shit. Was what ran through my mind. I jumped forward, then spun around. "Ugh. No more." I begged. "Chaos Control!" He shouted once again. "Eggman…" I whined. "Keep fighting." He said. I jumped to the right, and rolled onto my side, then sensed around me once again, with my eyes closed. "I don't want to lose control." I mumbled to myself, more than anyone else in the room. "I never lost control before, and I refuse to now. Please, no more fighting." I mumbled once again. I felt Shadow's Chaos Spear flying at me. I jumped out of they way, just in time. Maybe I can take Shadow's attacks, and throw it right back at him. But I would need a Chaos Emerald to do so wouldn't I? I don't know. I thought. I opened my eyes, and seen Shadow lunge at me. I blocked his attacks once again. He added more power to his last blow, before he disappeared. He reappeared behind me. I spun, then front flipped over him, as well as grabbing his hand that he was going to punch me with, then flipped him over me, as I landed on the ground. "Enough Shadow!" I said loudly. I stepped on his stomach, and held him there. He took hold of my ankle felt a tingly feeling spread through me, that felt like a fire on my skin, only in a good way. It gave me goose bumps. Shadow looked curiously, and confused where his hands were on my ankle. Can he feel it too? I thought. I looked curiously at my ankle where he touched, and to his face, then back again. He let go, and I removed my foot. I offered him my hand to help him up. He paid no attention to it, and got up. "Continue. Keep fighting!" Eggman said. Then Shadow pinned me to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, and waited for contact on the face. I felt Shadow get off of me. I reopened my eyes, and sat up. He glared at me. I stood up. He lunged at me again. I jumped backwards, and continued to do so, until he stopped. I banged up against the wall, and ducked. Shadow hit the wall, and he put a hole in it. I started to run. Then I turned around once again to face Shadow. I went into my fighting position. I lunged at him, and punched him really hard in the gut. Then I kneed him, and I elbowed him in the back. He fell to the ground, and coughed up blood. "Shadow? Are you okay?" I asked, as I took a few steps back. He ignored me. Then he disappeared. I felt him reaper behind me. I wasn't quick enough. He hit me in the upper middle of my back, and I fell to the ground gasping for air. Shadow held me down, and put my arms in behind my back in an uncomfortable position, so that it hurt. I clenched my teeth together. "Is that all you got?" He pressured me to fight some more. "No. It's not." I said thoughtfully. I pushed the front if my body up then, and hit Shadow in the face with the back of my head. He let go of me, and I jumped to my feet. I just stood there. I smirked. I decided to do something very risky. I thought of stuff that would make me angry, and feel hate, and pain. I turned black all over in result. I knew it would make me stronger. I then started to unnoticeably let myself go. I soon lost control, for the first time in my life. Then Ryku jumped in. I pinned him down. I held my fist back to punch him. "Stop this at once!" Eggman said. "Cathy! Snap out of it!" Eggman continued. Once he said my name I jerked towards him. I stood up. And started to go after him. Someone grabbed me from in behind. I felt a tingly fire run through my body. Shadow. I thought. I started to go back to normal, then I fainted.

"Hey I think she's waking up." Ryku said. "Let's see." Eggman said. I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry like, than quickly became clearer. I was looking up at Eggman, Shadow, and Ryku. I looked away from them, and looked over to see a door. I closed my eyes. "Cathy?" Eggman said. "Can you hear me?" I nodded. "How is she Doc?" Rouge said, from the other side of the room. "She appears to be okay. Cathy this is-" "Rouge The Bat." I said, cutting him off. I sat up, and opened my eyes. I held my head. Head rush. I thought, as my head rush slowly went away. I must have sat up too quickly. "I'm going to go get back to work. Rouge, I want you to look after her. The two of you, do whatever you want, just don't leave the base." Eggman's voice boomed in the room. I covered my ears until he was done talking. Shadow, and Ryku left then went their own way, and Rouge sat on the edge of my bed. I glimpsed at her, then looked away. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing. I just hope I didn't hurt Shadow, and Ryku too badly." I said, worried. "Don't worry gal, they'll be just fine." "I know." I said. I got off my bed, and just stood there. I whish Rouge wasn't here. I need to get out of here. But I don't want to leave. I want to stay with Shadow. I thought. "What now?" Rouge said. "Huh? What?" I said, Rouge bringing me back from my thoughts. "You don't look all that happy." She said. I shrugged. "Shadow, Rouge, Ryku, Cathy, the blue annoyance is here! Come to the control room stat!" "Follow me." She said, as she took off. We herd a big noise come from the control room. We picked up speed, as I followed her to the control room. We burst through the doors. Sonic, and the others were on the right of the room, with a huge hole in the wall. Shadow, and Ryku were in front of them, blocking the way. Shadow, and Sonic started fighting, and Ryku, and Knuckles fought as well. Then Rouge, and Amy went head to head, as Tails, and his machine tried to fight me. "Tails! I'm on your side!" I said, before I had to fight him. Then he stopped fire. "Do you think you can get me out of here?" I said. "Sure. I guess…" "Ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed. "You are too late Sonic, for I will win this time." He went on. "For I have ultimate power!" "The only power you have is your weight of 300!" I said. His face went red with anger. "Cathy! Behave yourself to your master." "You? My master? In your dreams Julian!" I said. "Eggman." He fought back. While Egghead, and I were fighting Tails, disabled his machine. "Common guys lets get out of here!" Sonic said. "Hurry up, this place is going to blow!" Tails said. Shadow, and Ryku, and Rouge started to follow, then ran away from the base, as they knew what would happen. Then some stone fell, and blocked Shadow's way out. I stopped. No one noticed. I ran back, and destroyed every rock in my path. "Destruction in 10...9...8-" Then I found Shadow, knocked out. I picked him up, and ran. "6...5...4...3...2..1...0...Boom!" I stumbled forward a bit, and slowed down, and looked back at what was once was Eggman's base. I wonder if he's still alive. I looked back at Shadow's peaceful face. I stared at him for a bit, then I wandered to where Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles went. Then I seen Tails. He ran over to me, with the others. "Hey are you alright. You had us worried for a sec." Sonic said, not noticing Shadow on my back. "Shadow got trapped, and ko'd, so I saved him." I said, as I hoisted Shadow up more onto my back. "My name's Cathy." I said. "Do you think Shadow will be okay?" I asked. "I think so. He doesn't look to badly hurt." Tails said. "I'm Sonic-" "Sonic The Hedgehog, Amy Rose Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Cream The Rabbit, and Cheese, and Knuckles The Echidna. I know." I said. "Ya, and you better stay away from _**my **_Sonic!" Amy said, holding out her hammer in a threatening way. "You heard of us?" Sonic asked. "Ya. In fact I know you all better than you think." I said. "Well anyway. Let's get you, and (I can't believe I'm saying this) Shadow, back to my place." Sonic said. I nodded, and he led us back to his place.

(Chapter 3, New Allies, and A Disturbance in The Night.)

We went through a door of a yellow mansion on the outskirts of a city. "You can place Shadow on the couch." Sonic said. So I did. I sat on the floor, and huddled my knees to my chest, with my arms around my legs. "I haven't see you around here before. Where did you come from?" Sonic said. "I come from the planet Earth. I'm supposed to be human, but I took on a hedgehog form. Well from what I know anyway." I said. "A portal opened up in my backyard, so I decided to see where it took me. I passed out once I went in it. Next thing I know, I woke up in Eggman's base." I went on, not telling anymore. They all nodded. "Uh...Where am I?" Shadow said. "Shadow!" I said, as I quickly turned around to face him. "You...Saved my life didn't you?" He said. I nodded. "Thank you Cathy." He said. I blushed. "Uh...Well, it's not that big of a deal, I mean...Umm..." He smirked, and I gave up trying to talk to him. "You used my name." I said randomly. "Your point?" He said. "You never used it before." I replied. He sat up, and looked around. "Why am I at Sonic's?" He asked. "Because." I said. "I'm outta' here." He said as he jumped to his feet. I blocked his way. "Don't you think you should rest for a bit?" I said. He pushed me out of the way. "Shadow, what about your injuries?" I said. "Just be thankful that I'm not taking you back to Eggman girl." He said coldly. And with that he left. I shook my head. "Don't worry about him Cathy. He ban take care of himself." Sonic said. "I know." I said, as I sat back down on the floor aimlessly. "You have no where to go right?" Sonic asked. I nodded in agreement. "Well why don't you stay here. There's lots of room." He said. "Ya, and we can even be best buddies." Tails said. "It'll be great!" Sonic said. "Just stay away from_ my _Sonic okay!" Amy said, clearly paranoid. "I have no intentions with Sonic." I said calmly. "You better." She snapped back at me. Then she left the room. "Uh...Sorry about Amy...She's a little, ya know…" I nodded, in acknowledgment. "So, anyway. I'll show you to your room." Sonic said, as he went up the stairs. I jumped to my feet, and caught up to him. He stood in front of a door. "This is where you'll be staying." Sonic said. I nodded. He opened the door, and I walked in. "C'ya later Cathy." Sonic said, as he shut the door. I started to look around. A bed, walk in closet, and a balcony. Simple, and spacious, bit of colour, and this room could be even better than it is now. I thought, as I looked around the room. I went out onto the balcony, and leaned my elbow, and hung over, and against the railing. I wonder what Shadow's doing... My thoughts lingered, as I looked out into the never ending forest. Then something came out of nowhere, and hit me. I fell on the floor. I looked up. "Ryku." I said. Then I jumped to my feet, and backed away. "What do you want?" I asked him. "I'm bringing you back to Eggman." He said. "Just try me." I said, as I ran back into my room, and through the door to the hallway. I closed the door right in Ryku's face. Then I ran, and hid in behind Sonic since there was no one else to hide behind. Tails, and Amy, and Cream, an' Cheese all gave me curious look as, well besides Amy, she was pissed. "Cathy? What's wrong?" He asked. "Ryku." I said, as he came barging down the stairs. "Hand her over, NOW!" He exclaimed. "No." Sonic simply said. "Then I'll take her from you by force." Then Sonic, and Ryku started fighting. "What's all the commotion about?" Knuckles said storming in. Then he seen Ryku, and Sonic fighting. "Over here Ryku!" Knuckles said, trying to get in on the fight, while Tails, and Amy, and Cream, and Cheese, all watched helplessly. "Ergh! I'll be back for you Cathy!" He said. Then he fled. "Great…" I said, trailing off, with sarcasm in my voice. "Don't worry, I will not let him get you Cathy." Sonic said, with determination. "Ya...Sure you will." I said. "What's with the sarcasm?" Sonic asked. "Well knowing Ryku, he'll get Shadow, and on top of that, Eggman might send his robots. Face it Sonic, we're out numbered, and no matter what you do I'll end up in that reached place anyway. Besides, he might decide to kidnap someone else, like Amy, and you would have to exchange me, for her." I said. Sonic didn't reply. I bit my lip. "And who knows what the fat head will do to get me." I said. "I can fight, but I…" I shook my head. "I wont allow you to fight. I don't want you, or anyone else to get hurt." Sonic said. "Just allow me time to think." I said. Even if we sabotaged his base, that won't stop him. Think! There has to be a way! "Are you done yet?" Sonic asked. "Shut up." I said coldly. "Maybe if I was impossible to track, and no matter what he couldn't find me... Actually no that won't work. Forget it. I don't care now." I said aloud, aimlessly. "We can't give up, especially don't give up on yourself." Sonic said, grabbing my hand. I instantly slapped his arm, and moved away from him. Sonic looked hurt, not physically, but mentally. I looked away from him, and to the other side of the room, and stared at the wall. "We'll find a way. I promise." Sonic said, reassuringly. I nodded.

The following night-

What's going on? I hear noises. I thought, as I sat up, and went to the balcony. It was slightly raining out. Sonic, and Shadow, and Ryku, and _a lot_ of Eggman's robots were fighting. Knuckles, Amy, and Tails were there too, helping Sonic. By the looks of it they need help. I opened up the door, and closed it quickly. Shadow was about to kill Sonic. "Shadow!" I yelled, as I attacked him, unwillingly. "You don't need to kill in order to win the war." I said, saving Sonic's life. By the looks of it he was ko'd. Shadow just turned, then started to fight Knuckles. *Sigh.* Then I started to destroy the robots that Eggman sent here with Shadow, and Ryku. "Ahhh! Let go of me!" Amy whined. I spun around, only to find Knuckles, and Tails knocked out, and Amy with a knife to her thought. "Errrr. Let go of her!" I shouted, as I took a step towards Ryku, whom had a knife in his hand threaten to slit her thought at any second. "Come any closer, and she dies. If you refuse to come with us, she dies as well, same as everyone else." Ryku said, as I looked at Shadow, who had a gun in his hand, ready to fire at any second. "Fine! Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt them, or kill them!" I snapped at them. Shadow took hold of me. I once again felt the tingly fire shoot through me. Shadow ignored it, unlike the first time we both felt it. Or at least I think we both felt it. Then Ryku knocked Amy out, and then he came over to me and Shadow. "Wise choice." He said, with no emotion. "Chaos Control!" Shadow said, and I felt my feet leave the ground, and then in no time we all appeared in Eggman's base. Shadow pushed me forward, and I unwillingly fell to my knees, without any effort to stay standing. I looked down to the floor, and made my face hard, and stiff, to not allow anyone to see the slightest hint of emotion. "Good job boy's." Eggman said. Then Eggman came to stand in front of me. "Stand up." He said. I didn't stand. Then I was pulled up roughly, and stood there waiting, as I felt the hands that pulled me up, disappear. "Look at me." Eggman said. I looked at him. "You will work for me, and only me, unless I tell you other wise, and Shadow, and Ryku will be your sub bosses when you are all on a mission. Follow their orders, or else." He said, in a threatening voice. "Or else what?" I asked. "Then I'll get these two to kill your friends." I stayed silent, and didn't even move. I stared at him hard. "Now your first mission, which you will start with Shadow, and Ryku at sunrise, is searching for _all_ the Chaos Emeralds. But for now, get some rest, you will all need it for the morning to come. And keep an eye on Cathy. Now go." Eggman said, as someone grabbed me, and pulled me along. It must have been Shadow, 'cause I could feel the fiery, tingly feeling shoot through my body once again. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. In fact I didn't pay attention to anything much what so ever. Before I knew it I was in the room I first woke up in, when I got to this world. I was hoping for something more fun than this, but I guess you can't always get what you want. Same as the person you love. I know I'll never get Shadow. Well as in love wise, and lets say about...1% chance of getting him to be my friend. Well this sucks, not to mention that I basically have no free will now. But despite all of that, I still would rather be here, then Earth. I wonder if it was destiny, instead of chance that brought me here? I guess I'll never know. For now I guess I'll just have to make the best of things, which will be hard to do, despite how hard it was before. I tried so hard to be positive, but now, I think I just gave up on that. What will happen to me now, and what have I become of all of this, in the past few years of my life? I guess the real question I'm asking is; who am I? And what have I become? Then I jumped into the bed, and went to sleep, thinking, and wondering, and eventually coming to a deep dreamless sleep as usual.

(Chapter 4, The Search for The Chaos Emeralds.)-

Something freezing cold went all over me. I literally jumped out of bed. "Holy shit that's cold!" I yelled, as I kind of hugged myself, as I shivered. Ryku, and Shadow were holding wet buckets. I started to growl at them. "Are you coming, or do we have to kill your friends?" Ryku said. "Yes I'm coming, you idiots." I said. "Lead the way!" I said pissed off that they threw _freezing cold_ water on me. Then Ryku started leading the way, while Shadow took a strong grip on my arm. A fiery, sensation went through me, tingling, and felt good to the touch. Shadow was holding onto my arm so tight, that he was cutting off my circulation. "Shadow. Can you ease up on the grip please? Your killing my arm from lack of blood." I asked him, trying to sound nice. He obeyed, but he didn't let go as much as I wanted him too. "Where are we going?" I asked them. Neither one answered. Ryku pulled out a turquoise Chaos Emerald out of no where. It looked like if the Emerald was giving him directions, and he was following them. It soon felt like hours have passed by. It felt like ages since we started to look for the Chaos Emerald. None of us have really spoken a word to each other. I decided to break the silence. "Are we close yet?" "Yes. It's like if were on top of it." Ryku said. "Then lets start digging. We can't waste time." Shadow said. "But I'm not completely sure though. You can dig with her, while I make sure this is the spot, and I'll join in after." Ryku said. "Fine." Shadow said. He let go of my arm, and I tensed up at the swift movement. "Don't even think about running away _girl_." Shadow said, in a cold, threatening voice. Then Shadow started to dig with his hands. I hesitated, then started to do what Shadow was doing, being careful to stay out of his way, as best I could. Something shiny started to sparkle in the dirt. I dug around it, then pulled it out of the ground. "Found it." I said, as I started to clean the Emerald off. It shone a purple after I shined it up. Then I gave it to Shadow. I stood up, my legs stiff from sitting on my knees. I held out my arm, knowingly that Shadow was bound to drag me by it. I could see the bruise that was starting to form there from before. Then Ryku stumbled to where he left us. "Whoa! You two found it already!" He said surprised. I nodded. I put my bruised arm down by my side. "We probably have enough time to search for one more Emerald." "Then let's do so." Shadow said, monotone. "The more time she get's away from the base, the more chance she has of running away." Shadow said, glaring at me. I looked away from his gazing, beautiful eyes, and looked down, upon the ground. "I don't think she's that stupid Shadow." Ryku said. Then they started to fight about if I would do this, and that. I decided to steal a Chaos Emerald, and search for it on my own. I came to a near by cave. The ground was taken away from underneath my feet, and I landed in a cavern. Surprisingly, with my luck there was a silver Chaos Emerald on a cylinder before me. I knew if I took it off something bad would happen, so I took a heavy rock, and quickly exchanged it for the Emerald. I looked back up to where I fell, to see if I could get back up. It might be possible. I thought, and attempted to do so. I finally got up. A shadow was blocking the light from the sun. "You little twerp! What did you do with the Emerald?" Shadow said, pulling me up, and holding me, as well as putting me at gun point. He took the safety off. I quickly pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald, and the silver Chaos Emerald I found, and held it out for Shadow to take. "I went and searched for the Emeralds, while you two were fighting." I said, barley above a whisper. "Sorry…" I said, waiting for Shadow to shoot me. He put his gun on safety, and lowered it. Then he hesitated, and let me go, and he took the Emeralds... I looked down to the ground, waiting to be dragged around once again. "I told you, you could put trust into her." Ryku said. I looked up at Ryku. He had a smug look on his face. I looked over to Shadow. I could tell that Shadow wanted to wipe that look right off his face. "Ya, whatever!" Shadow said, as he grabbed my arm in the same spot where it had bruised, roughly once again. Then he started to drag me along. "Shadow your hurting me." I said. He gripped my arm tighter. "Ow." I said, as he really hurt my arm. I pulled away from him. He just held on as tightly. "Please loosen up Shadow." I asked him again. He didn't respond. I started to get ticked off at him, a bit. I pulled my arm, and pulled a muscle. Shadow let go, and my arm started to get blood flow again, and bruise even more. I held it close to me. Shadow pushed me in front of him, with Ryku in front of me. Shadow ended up pushing me a bit too hard, and I stumbled into Ryku, who pushed me into Shadow, and I ended up in Shadow's arm. He flipped me over his shoulder, and carried me to wherever Ryku was leading us. "I don't think there are any other Emeralds that happen to be near by. We should go back, and report to the doctor." Ryku said. Shadow stopped. "Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, and we came to be in the control room once again. Shadow set me down. I then went over to the nearest wall, as far from the exit as possible, and examined my arm. Shadow watched me to see if I was going to do anything out of order, or suspicious, but I didn't. I soon paid no attention to him, and turned attention to my arm once again. I could feel my pulse beat through my arm. It felt like if my arm was burning. I paced my cold hand on it. It felt _sooo_ good. "Well done you three." I heard Eggman say. "That leaves us with three to find." Eggman continued. "You all deserve a long good rest, and get right back to it in the morning. You may now leave." Eggman said, as he started to do his thing. Whatever that may be with his controls. I got up, and walked out the door. "You're coming with me." Shadow said, as he grabbed my bad arm again. Pain shot through me, as well as that fiery, tingly feeling. I pushed him into the wall, and squeezed myself into a corner. "Don't touch me." I said. "I already can't use this arm all that well, and I defiantly don't need it to be broken." I said, as Shadow stood up, holding himself back from killing me. Then he grabbed my hand on the same arm, and gently pulled me along. The tingly feeling coming back. He threw me into my room, and locked me in from the outside. *Sigh.* I put my back to the door, and slowly slid down it till I was sitting on the ground. I tested my arm to see how bad it was. I generally don't bruise this fast. I thought. Maybe it's bad enough that it already bruised. I tried to put my weight on it then. Ouch! I thought loudly in my head. I sighed. Maybe my arm is already broken. I thought humorously. I got up, and went to my bed, and laid down, being careful not to inflict any more damage to it. And this is my main arm too. Why couldn't it be my left arm, instead of right? Oh, and this makes me more of an easy target too. Wonderful. I thought. Well... I guess it could be worse. I might as well get some rest. I then covered myself up carefully, then went to bed.

The next morning-

I opened my eyes. "1-" "Don't you dare!" I said, preventing them from throwing more water on me. "Damnit! She woke up." Shadow exclaimed. I jumped out of bed. Shadow took my arm again in the same spot as yesterday. "Ow! Fuck!" I said, as I slapped Shadow's hand away. He let go. I protected my arm from him. "What?" He asked coldly. "This is what!" I snapped at him, as I showed him my arm. The lower half was completely bruised, really badly. He, and Ryku stared wide eyed at it. "Did I do that?" Shadow asked. "Yes." I said. Then Ryku hit Shadow on the back of the head. "Wait-a-go brainiac! Now she can't use her arm, you idiot!" Ryku yelled ay Shadow. "Let's just get this over with, and find the last three Emeralds already." I said, as I was about to exit the room. "You aren't helping us today, 'cause brainiac over here practically broke your arm. I'll put you in with Eggman for the day, and that's an order." Ryku said, firmly. Then Ryku led me to the control room once again, to Eggman, with Shadow following behind us. He opened the doors. I walked into the room. "Now stay, and be good." Ryku said, as he closed the doors, and left me with Eggman. "Why are you here?" Eggman asked. "Shadow practically broke my arm, so they decided to leave me here with you." I said, in a monotone voice. "Let's see it." Eggman said, as he came over to me. I hid my arm. "No. You're going to do something weird to me! I don't trust you!" I said, clearly giving him a warning to back off in my voice, with a few drops of venom. "It's not going to get any better if you don't let me see how bad it is." He said, trying to persuade me into showing him my arm. I looked him straight in the face. I sighed, and gave up. I showed him my arm. He examined it. "It appears that the muscle is bruised. It should get better within a few weeks. "Eggman said. "Weeks!" I said. He nodded. "Ugh." I exclaimed.

Some time later-

"Were back." Ryku said, as he and Shadow burst through the door. Shadow handed over the Emeralds. Ryku glared at him. Shadow then became paranoid. "How's your arm?" Shadow asked. I shrugged. Ryku glared at him even harder, and Eggman joined Ryku, and they both glared at him. "Why does everyone pick on me?" Shadow said. "Sorry, **Cathy**." Shadow said, not meaning it, and coldly, and forced himself to use my name. Then Ryku, and Eggman stopped glaring at him. "Whatever Shadow." I said lamely. Then I stood up from the floor. "Let me guess, go to your room, and lock yourself in for the rest of the day, and die of doing nothing, besides insanity." I said, as I went out the doors. "No actually you're free to explore on your own. You can not leave the base." Eggman said. "I don't even think I could find my way out, even if I wanted to." I mumbled, and started to roam the hallway's. I eventually found myself in the training room. This place brings back memories. And I'm outta' here. I thought, as I quickly turned around, and back to the hallway. Screw this, I'm gong to find my room. I walked down the hallway, and soon found a couple of door ways. I opened one. Shadow was on the bed. "Shit! Wrong room!" I said, as I quickly shut the door, before Shadow tried to kill me. I tried the other door, and thank god, it was my room. I quickly shut the door behind me, and dived into my bed. Someone opened the door. I quickly turned my head too see who it was. "Shadow? Oh ya. Sorry about that. Please don't kill me!" I said, as I jumped off my bed, and went into a corner in my room. He closed the door behind him. He didn't say anything. I slid over to the other corner in my room where I would have a better view of Shadow, if I sat down. I was flat against the wall, tense, waiting for him to do something, but he didn't. I relaxed, then sat on the floor. He came over to me, and sat down beside me. I squeezed up against the wall as much as I could. "You're afraid of me aren't you?" He said. "No, I just don't know if I can trust you or not. I know you hate me, so why are you here?" I replied. He didn't say anything. We sat there in silence for a bit. I eased up slowly. I soon felt relaxed. I went into a more comfortable position. "I don't hate you." He said. He put his hand on top of mine. I tensed up. The tingly, fiery feeling returning to me. "You are afraid of me." Shadow said. "No, I'm not. I don't like being touched, and I don't know if I can trust you." I said. A few minutes passed. Then I asked, "Out of curiosity, do you feel that... Thing when we touch?" I asked him. "Ya." He replied. "I was wondering if you felt it too or not." He said. "Well, I do." I said. "Cathy. Come to the control room." Eggman's voice boomed through the AP. I sighed. I got up, and stumbled to the door. "Uh, Shadow? Can you escort me there?" I asked him. "You still don't know where you're going do you?" He said. "Nope." I said, shaking my head a little. Then he guided me to the control room. I wonder if Eggman ever leaves that room? I wondered. We soon came to the doors, and I opened the door, and walked in, as Shadow left me, as he shut the door behind me. "What do you want?" I asked, as he turned his attention to me. "I have a mission for you." He said. "I want you to find the Master Emerald. Knuckles has hidden it so well, that not even Rouge can find it." He went on. "And what makes you so sure that I can find it?" I said. "Because you can pretend to have escaped, befriend Knuckles, and find out where the Emerald is, an bring it back to me." He simply said. "I can't do that." I said. "But I **will** find it with out the help of Knuckles, and being a back-stabbing bitch." I said. "Very well. I want you to do this on your own. Make sure you have no contact with the blue fur ball, unless you change your mind. That is if you want them to live." He said. I became angry when he said that. Well not really angry, but... I guess paranoid would be more of a proper word to use. "Fine." I said. "Let's get this over with." I said. "And don't come back without it." Eggman said, as he handed me a red Chaos Emerald, to help me find the Master Emerald. And with that I took off out the door. I looked for Shadow. He was leaning against the wall. "Shadow can you show me the way out of this place, I have a mission to complete on my own." I said. He just started to walk off, and I followed him. A few minutes later I was led out by Shadow. "Make sure you come back with out the annoying blue boy." He said coldly. I nodded. Shadow then went back inside the base. I pulled out the Emerald. I started to stare into it, as I wandered off in a random direction. Nothing happened.

(Chapter 5, The Search for The Impossible Find... The Master Emerald.)-

The sun has set, and night began to settle in. I started to look for shelter that provided a place to sleep. I began to get really cold. I stumbled through the forest, no idea where, or how to get out. I tripped on some tree roots, and fell on my stomach. I groaned. My arm! I thought, as pain shoot through me. I closed my eyes, and gave up searching for shelter, and tried to fall asleep. Eventually, before I knew it, it was day. I didn't even feel like if I got any sleep, but I must have. I felt something poke me on the arm. I opened my eyes, only to squeeze them shut by the blinding light. I sat up, and backed into a tree, and used my hand to help shade the sun from my eyes. I seen a black, and red chao where I was laying. It came up to me. "Chao, chao." It said sadly. "Um...Hi?" I said. It then tried to take my hand in it's small hands, and pull me along. I got up, and started to follow it. I came to a small clearing with trees all around, with two other Chao on the ground, seemingly lifeless. I walked up to them, and crouched down, and flipped them over. I examined them. They appeared to be dead. Well since the little chao has no where left to go, I guess I'll take care of it. I wonder what I could possibly name it. Is it a boy or a girl? Ah whatever. I'll say it's a she for now. I guess I'll name her... Flame. Flame poked me. She had tears in her eyes. "Ya, there dead." I said. Then she tackled me into a hug. "Do you like the name Flame?" I asked her. "Chao, chao!" She said happily. "I'll take that as a yes. Your name is now Flame." I said. Flame's tears started to dry up. She started to sit on my shoulder. I got up. Now to search for the Master Emerald. I thought. "Do you by chance know where the Master Emerald is?" I asked Flame, foolishly. "Chao, chao!" Flame said. Then she started to fly off. I followed her. I followed her for a good amount of time. She stopped, and pointed to the ground. I went down on my knees, and started to dig. I came to this door, and opened it. It reviled a case of stairs. I went down the stairs, with Flame following me. Across the small room, on the other side, was the Master Emerald. I ran over to it, and managed to drag it out of there. "Thanks Flame." I said. Then I grabbed the little Chao's hand. "Chaos Control!" I shouted, as I reappeared in front of Eggman. Cool. I conducted Chaos Control. I thought. I looked around to see where I ended up. I ended up right where I wanted. In Eggman's control room. "You did it! You got the Master Emerald!" He said shocked. I nodded. "What is that thing?" Eggman asked. "It's a Chao." I replied. "Well get rid of it." He said. "I can't, and won't." I simply said. "She's the one who helped me find it, and her family is dead, and she's all alone, and afraid." I continued. "Fine, but if it get's in the way, don't expect to see her for long." Eggman said harshly. I turned away, and went out the doors that lead to the room. Shadow was just about to open the doors, and walk in when I opened them, and that caused him to almost bump into me. "Since when did you get back, and why do you have a Chao?" Shadow asked, as she hugged him. Shadow pushed her away, as she fought for a hug. "I used Chaos Control... Flame leave Shadow alone." I said. Flame turned her head towards me, and started to hug me. "Ugh... Flame helped me with my mission, on top of that her family is dead, and she's all alone, and afraid, so I took her in." I said. "Did you complete your mission?" Shadow asked. "Yes." I replied gratefully, with relief. "What was your mission anyway?" He poured more questions on to me. "It was to find, and retrieve the Master Emerald, and bring it back here." I replied. He nodded. "Shadow stop fiddling, and get your butt in here **now**!" Eggman shouted, very paranoid. Then Shadow went to Eggman. I went out of the room, and closed the doors behind me. I decided to see if I could find the training room. I need to take out some of my anger. I thought, as I wandered off, towards what I thought was the training room. I opened the door, and walked in, to be what I hoped it would be, the training room. I went up to the punching bag. I hesitated, then punched it. I did so again a few more times. I then started to kick it, and that soon led into combos. A few punches, then a few kicks... It was very boring actually. It didn't take away any anger within me.

(Chapter 6, The Escape, With The Most Unexpected help.)FF-

I caught the punching bag, and let it swing silently, as I went over to the wall, and placed my arm on the wall, and my forehead to my arm, and leaned against the wall. I need to get out of here, and be free, but if I do that, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Tails, and Cheese, will all parish, and it will be all my fault... Damn that Eggman! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be suffering as much as this, unlike if I had more free will. I thought, as I clenched my fists in anger. I noticed then, that I turned black all over. I started to attack the punching bag again. In the first few hit's it broke. "Dammit!" I said, as I went over to the wall, and leaned against it again. My anger, and hate grew. I wish Eggman would just leave me alone! Go retrieve the Emeralds with Ryku, and Shadow, not that I'm complaining much, but did they really have to through freezing water on me, and did it have to be so early in the morning? I thought. Then I had to go find the Master Emerald, which, if Knuckles ever found out would kill me, then Flame. "Chao, chao?" Flame said. Now if only I could understand her. I know it was a question, but what the hell did she say? *Sigh!* Why does everything have to be so complex, or suck in life, even when you live the opportunity of your dreams, that will never come true. Well most of it anyway. I punched the wall, and made a hole in it. I pulled my fist back out, and sank to the floor, and thought to myself. "Looks like someone needs anger management." Shadow said. I didn't say anything. I looked up. Everything was blurry. I blinked. I felt something wet, and warm run down the left side of my face. Shadow's eyes widened. He quickly crouched down beside me. I looked away from him, as another deceiving tear ran down the side of my face. Why was I crying? I thought, as Shadow wiped away one of my tears. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked me. "I don't even know why I'm crying, or how I came to cry unnoticeably." I said calmly, with no hint of emotion in my voice. "Could be out of anger, and hate... Maybe I even miss my family... I don't know." I added thoughtfully aloud. That's when I noticed that Flame was trying to comfort me. "You don't belong here. You need to get out, and get away." Shadow said. I looked at him curiously. "I need to get you out of here." Shadow said, helping me to my feet. Flame started to sit comfortably on my shoulder. I hugged Shadow, and started to cry more. Shadow tensed at first, then relaxed. I felt him have hesitation, then he hugged me back. Dammit Cathy stop being a cry baby, and suck it up! I yelled mentally at myself. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears. I wiped away the ones from before, and let go of Shadow. I glimpsed at him from the corner of my eye. His eyes were... Different... Some how warm, and welcoming looking. "Common. Let's get you to Sonic. I won't let Eggman, or Ryku ever get you again. I promise." He said, and actually meaning it. "Just play along with me, okay?" He said, as he grabbed my arm, and gently pulled me along. We went down the hall, to where I think the exit was. "What are you two doing?" Ryku asked, as we passed him by. Shadow suddenly stopped, and I almost banged into him. "She needs fresh air." Shadow said coldly. "I can take her." Ryku offered. "She wants me to go with her, not you." Shadow said in a monotone voice. "Isn't that right _girl_?" Shadow asked me, coldly, in a paranoid voice. I nodded. "Okay... See you two later." Ryku said, and with that Shadow, and I continued on our way. We soon made it outside. Shadow then went into the forest. He stopped walking. I did the same. He let go of my arm, and picked me up. "Sh-Shaodw! Wha-What are you doing?" I said, becoming alarmed, and a bit tense, as he held me to his chest like if I was a baby. The tingly, fiery, warm feeling consuming me. "I'm carrying you." He said. "Hold on." He said, warningly. Then he took of at a very fast speed. We appeared in front of Sonic's in no time. Shadow kicked down the door. "There's no way sh-" Sonic was saying, as he turned his attention to us. "Cathy! What do you want Shadow, just don't hurt her, whatever you do!" Sonic said, as he got in his fighting stance. Shadow set me down ignoring him. Then Sonic tried to attack Shadow. I then attacked Sonic, and pinned him to the ground. "What are you doing Cathy?" Sonic asked. "Shadow's helping me. You don't need to attack him." I said, as I got off of him, and helped him to his feet. I looked to where Shadow was. He's gone! I thought as I looked to where he once stood. "Hey he's... Gone." Knuckles said. "Ya..." I said, sadly. "I never even got a chance to thank him, let alone say good bye." I continued. "All I can say is, thank god your okay!" Sonic said. Then Flame started to hug Sonic. "Ugh! Flame, stop attacking people with hugs. One time you might hug someone who will kill you in an instant if you touch them, and you'll never live to see the light of day again." I said. "Chao, chao..." Flame said, as she came back over to me, and sat on my shoulder. I sighed. "Cute. Where'd ya get her?" Sonic asked. "She found me, and led me to her... Family, and I checked them out for her, 'cause she was worried about them. They ended up being dead, so I took her in." I replied. "Chao..." Flame said sadly. "That's so sad." Amy said. Cream nodded, with the rest of us.

(Chapter 7, Freedom at Last?)-

"Umm... Guys..." I said. "What is it?" Sonic asked. "Eggman has all the Chaos Emeralds, including the Master Emerald!" I blurted out. "What!" All of them said at the same time. "But how! The Master Emerald is impossible to find! I hid it to well!" Knuckles said in disbelief. "Uh... Sorry Knuckles, but me and Flame proved that statement wrong." I said filled with guilt. "You found it and gave it to him? You are never going to see the light of day again!" Knuckles said furiously. "I only did it so all of you wouldn't die!" I said loudly. "I was only trying to protect you all, by doing what I was told..." I said, monotone. "It still gives you no right! Do you even know what he can do, and what this means?" "Calm down Knuckles, we can still prevent him from doing any harm, and we can still get the Emeralds back, including the Master Emerald." He screamed at me, as Sonic tried to calm him down. "I know all too well Knuckles." I said. The TV turned on, and Eggman's fat figure showed up. I hid in behind the small wall that led to the kitchen. "Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" Eggman laughed. "I have all the Emeralds, including the Master Emerald, and now not even you Sonic The Hedgehog, can stop me from fulfilling my plan! Now that Princess Cathy is dead, there is even more of a chance to fully complete my plan! And just try to stop me Sonic, for this will be the day you perish!" And the TV. went blank. "Wait what do you mean princess? And I'm not dead!" I yelled after Eggman. "Dammit Shadow! What the hell did you tell him?" I said furiously. They all stared at me. "*Sigh*... Go after Eggman, I'll stay here, and make sure Eggman thinks I'm dead, and I'll watch over Cream, and Cheese, and Flame while I'm here, don't worry I'll be fine just go!" I said forcefully, coldly, and demandingly. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, and back before you know it." Sonic said, giving me a thumbs up, and winking at me. "Just go." I said calmly. Then the all started to get ready, and they were soon off to stop Eggman.

Some time later-

I was spacing out at the TV. while Cream, Cheese, and Flame were watching some stupid, annoying program. If I couldn't space out I don't know what I'd do! I would probably go insane, and destroy the TV. I thought. Man would I ever be in shit then. Then Eggman showed up on the screen. I flew behind the couch. "What are you doing on TV. Eggman?" Cream questioned him. "I'm here to tell you that there is now no hope, for your friends are captured, and there is no escape for them. Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" He chuckled, and then the TV. was back to normal. "Cathy... I'm scared." Cream said, as she had a worried look on her face. "Don't worry. I'll be back. I have to do something. Flame stay here." I quickly, and calmly said. I ran upstairs, and found a black suit in the attic. I covered up my entire body so the only thing you could see was my eyes. I found a piece of paper, and pen, and wrote on it a message. I folded it up, and held it in my hand. I then took a deep breath, ran down stairs, out the door, and all the way to Eggman's base.

Eggman's base-

I jumped up on the roof, as some alarms went off. I found a sky light, and broke the window, and I jumped down, and landed right in front of ol' Egghead. I handed him the letter that said; "I came here for the Emeralds, and Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles. Hand them all over unharmed, and alive, or face the consequences." He chuckled. "Do you really think it was going to be that easy mystery girl. Think again. Shadow, Ryku!" He said, as he went to his controls. "Take care of this... Loose end." He said. I rolled my eyes. Ryku came from my left, at the same time Shadow attacked me on the right. I jumped up, and they hit each other, and I kicked them to the ground. I ran and to a wall and ran up it a little bit as I did a back flip. It broke a little bit. I punched it, as Ryku, and Shadow started to come at me again. It reviled the Emeralds, and the Master Emerald. Shadow went in front of me, and I jumped back, and Ryku punched me in the back. I felt no pain. I smirked, and spun, as I kicked him in the face. Time to try some new moves. I thought. This is going to be a bit harder than usual. "Chaos Control!" I heard Shadow shout, as he disappeared. He then reappeared behind me. Just as he was abut to swiftly, and strongly hit me, I used Chaos Control with out saying the words. I couldn't risk the chance of giving myself away. I thought swiftly. Shadow growled. He shouted, "Chaos Control!" once again, and we kept on doing the same thing as we reappeared in front of each other, and attacked. The tingly, warm feeling barely noticeable by the concentration, and quick, hard hits we inflicted on each other. We then punched each other at the same time. We both flew back, and stood there. Shadow took off his power rings, and went full fledged on me with Chaos Control. He stopped, and I jumped back. He took a step towards me, then fainted. I caught him in my arms, and gently set him down, as Ryku started to fight me again. I just didn't bother with him. I Chaos Controlled in behind him, then knocked him out. I teleported the Chaos Emerald, and the Master Emerald to me, and the cage focusing my anger on it, but not letting my anger show. Then I focussed on everyone, and Chaos Controlled out of there. The Emeralds fell to the ground. My legs gave out underneath me, and everything went black.

I opened my eyes, and sat up as my eyes tried to adjust to the light. I blinked, and squeezed my eyes shut, and finally being able to see with out the light bothering me I stood up, and looked around. I seen a mirror on the opposite end of the room from where I was. I walked up to it, and looked at myself. I was still wearing all black, with only my eyes showing. I stared into my eyes. They were a black, onyx colour. I started to think, then I realized they turned yellow. Interesting. I thought. My eyes must change to the mood I'm in. I wonder how the others are doing? I thought as I scrambled out the door, and down stairs to the living room. "Oh, hey. Who are you? And thanks for saving us earlier, and for putting Eggman's plans on hold." Sonic said. I pulled off my mask. "Cathy!" Sonic said surprised. I nodded. "Is everyone okay?" I asked. He nodded. "I didn't know you could! How?" He said not making much sense. "Yes I can use Chaos Control, and disintegrate things with anger. In fact I didn't even know that I could. I just tried it." I said. "But how did you defeat Shadow?" Sonic said shocked. I shrugged. Then I heard a small knock on the door. Sonic dashed over to it and opened it. "Shadow? What do you want?" Sonic asked. "Eggman fired me, and I need some where to stay for a bit. Just until I recover. Can I stay here?" Shadow asked in a paranoid, hateful, and cold voice. I put my mask back on. I ran up to the two of them, and Shadow started to growl at me. I smirked. "That's not a nice way to greet a friend." I said. "Cathy?" He asked. I removed my mask. "Who the hell do you think it would be? A robot?" I said. He just stared at me shocked. "What?" I questioned him. "I got my butt kicked by _**YOU**_?" He said in disbelief. I nodded, and smirked even more. "What? Are you afraid?" I challenged him. "NO! I'm never afraid! Nothing can scare me!" He said. "I know Shadow, I was just fooling with ya." I said. He just glared at me. "So, Sonic, can I stay here until I'm recovered?" He asked Sonic again. "Ya... I guess so..." He said unsure of himself. "Thank you." He said. He walked in, and went somewhere. "Did he just say 'thank you'?" Sonic asked me. "Ya. What? Surprised?" I asked him. He nodded. "Well he did say it before. In fact he said it twice, from what I know of." I said. "And you know this how?" "Lets just say, a little bird told me." I replied to Sonic's question. I put on my mask, and went to find Shadow. I walked into the kitchen to see Knuckles, and Shadow. "Oh, hey. Look who it is. The mystery person that kicked Shadow's butt." Knuckles said amused. "Don't remind me..." Shadow mumbled. I pulled off my mask once again. "Cathy! That was you! *Bursts out into laughter, and rolls on the floor, saying in between laughs* You... Got your butt... Kicked by.. Cathy!" Knuckles managed to say as he almost died of laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Geez... It's not that bad... I've had guys afraid of me." I said out loud. "You've had guys afraid of you?" Shadow asked. "Yep!" I said smugly. "How the hell can a guy be afraid of _you_?" He asked. "Well when you can take down a guy twice your size very easily, I'm sure they would be afraid of you, don't ya think?" I said. "Oh... And some random guy just wanted to fight you out of the blue?" He said. "Nope. I play football. I loooove football." I said with an evil look on my face. "I don't get you some times." He said. "I'm a tomboy." I said. "I can tell." He said coldly. "I've been wondering." He began, changing the subject. "How do you know Eggman's real name?" He asked. "Let's just say a little bird told me." I said. "And who is that little bird?" He pressured me. "I don't know." I said simply. He glared at me. I stared into his blood red eyes intently. I could see the fire in his eyes. I began to feel sad. "You... Hate me don't you?" I asked him. He didn't reply. I started to stare at him hard, trying to read what he was thinking. *No. I...* I read his thoughts. I shook my head. "So you don't hate me?" I said surprised. "Did you hear me say anything?" He asked. "I read your mind... I think." I said, whispering 'I think'. "You read my mind?" He said, slightly alarmed. "What did you hear!" He demanded. "I heard 'No... I', and that's it." I said. "Good, I don't want you to know anything about me, and my pa-!" He cut himself off. I looked down, and thought, too late for that. He looked away from me. I looked down at the tiled floor. I wanted to say something, but I didn't. I slowly shook my head back, and forth a couple of times, and walked into to the living room, where Cream still sat, talking to Amy, and Tails. Sonic was leaning against the couch listing to them. I didn't pay attention to them. In fact they went quiet when I entered the room. "Hey Cathy. Wanna go to the mall, and shop with me?" Amy asked. "I hate shopping, and the mall." I said in a monotone voice. "What? Did I hear that correctly? You don't like the mall, and shopping?" Sonic asked. I nodded. "Way past cool. Where did you come from, and who sent you here?" He said, very happy, and joked around. "Earth, and no one. I teleported using a with this random portal that popped up in my back yard." I said. "You come from Earth?" Shadow asked. "Ya. And I was originally human. Even more reason for you to hate me." I said. "Humph." He crossed his arms. "Shadow. What did you tell Eggman when you got back to the base?" I asked. "I said that you got killed, and taken away, and I didn't bother going after your dead body." He said coldly, and calmly. "Anything having to do with princess bullshit?" I asked him. "No. Why?" He asked. "Well when Eggman appeared on the TV. he said something like, 'now that princess Cathy is dead, there is even more of a chance that I'll complete my plan'." I said. "Nope. I don't know. Are you hiding something from us?" He asked suspicious. "I'm not a princess, if that's what you mean." I said. "What about your family? Anything out of the ordinary?" He asked. I shook my head, as I almost cried, but held it in. "What about your family Cathy? Don't you miss them?" I didn't respond. "Can we not talk about this." I said with venom in my voice. I then headed for the stairs and went to my room. I shut the door quietly, and slid down against it, and held my knees together, and placed my forehead on them. I started to cry silently. I'm so weak, and pathetic. I thought. I closed my eyes, and fell into the oblivion of sleep.

Shadow's pov-

"Can we not talk about this." She said, then ran to her room upstairs. I stared blankly after her along with Sonic. "I'm going after her." Sonic said. I blocked him. "She needs to be alone to think." I said coldly. "But!" Sonic protested. "No buts! Just do as I say!" I said loudly at him. He stared at me in the eye for a long time. "No." Sonic said. Then he pushed past me, and went to her room.

Your pov-

I heard a knock on the door, waking me up. "What the hell do you want, and who is it?" I demanded coldly. My voice normal. "Sonic. Can I come in?" He asked. "No! Go away, and get the hell away from me!" I said loudly. "Common Cathy." He pleaded. "No! And that's final!" I screamed at him, hoping he would go away. "Cathy..." He said. "Go away you blue, idiotic, insensitive jerk, of an asshole!" I said calmly, and loudly. I heard nothing for a bit. Then I heard him walk away slowly, and sadly, with a few pauses, and hesitations.

Shadow's pov-

"Go away you blue, idiotic, insensitive jerk, of an asshole!" She shouted at him loudly, and calmly. I smirked, as Sonic just stood there dumbfound. Then he solemnly came back down, and sat on the couch, staring off into space. His eyes gave him away that he was hurt, and sad. "Told ya." I said, smirking, and with a smug look on my face. He ignored me. "I'm... Going to go for a run." Sonic said, as he walked to the door, and started to run. I stared after him blankly. "Sonic..." Amy said, going after him a little bit. "How dare she call him that, and make him feel down! Why I'm gonna!..." Amy said as I stopped her from going upstairs, and doing anymore damage. "Shadow! Let me pound her face in!" She said, as I kept getting in her way. Then she gave up, sighed, and went back to doing whatever she was doing. "*Sigh*!" I sighed, and closed my eyes, as I leaned against the wall. I should go talk to her. I thought. She wont let me anyway. Unless I get up through the balcony! I thought. I ran out the slightly open door, and headed up to Cathy's room.

Your pov-

I felt a tingly, fiery feeling consuming me. I felt someone's hand brush along my forehead over, and over again. I slowly opened my eyes. I seen no one in front of me. I turned in my bed. Wait! Bed! How? I peered over my shoulder, only to see Shadow with his eyes closed, half asleep. The room was moonlit. "Shadow?" I whispered. He slightly, and barely opened his eyes. "Hey..." He said, very tired, and closed his eyes again. He stopped stroking my forehead. "What are you doing?" I whisper asked. "I came to see if you were still here, or if you ran away." He said, practly falling asleep, and barely paying attention to me. I turned around fully in my bed and faced him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me into him. My heart jumped, and fluttered all over the place. Shadow was soon unconscious. I closed my eyes, and smiled, and soon fell asleep once again.

I opened my eyes to see Shadow's peaceful face. He looks so cute, and child like when he's asleep. He looks so different. He's still very recognizable though. His eyes slowly opened. He stared at me with soft caring eyes. He pulled me into him even closer, and held me in his strong protective arms. It felt _so_ right. I snuggled into him even more. "I had a family once." He began. "Before GUN took Maria, and Gerald away on space colony ARK, where you were created by professor Gerald Robotnick, and with the help of Black Doom." I continued for him. "How did you know?" He asked me. "I know a lot of things about you all. In my world you are all fiction, and aren't even supposed to exist." I replied. "Interesting." He said. I looked away from him, and closed my eyes, and brung my head to his chest. He tightened his grip, and held me tightly to him. He placed his head on my shoulder, and held it there. My heart went crazy, and I felt funny, only in a good way. The tingly fire grew. I felt so safe with him. So... Loved? And wanted. I felt happy. I started to smile. Shadow pulled away from me, and started to look at me. I could feel it. I opened my eyes once again, and felt myself blush as he stared at me. I heard some foot steps. "Some ones coming..." I said. "I know." He said, as he got out of my bed, and left out the balcony, without saying anything else. Sonic came through the door. I sighed as I rolled my eyes. He came and sat on the edge of my bed. "Cathy... I'm sorry for yesterday. I was just trying to help, and..." He then shook his head. "I should be the one apologizing. But I... I don't know." I said. He stared at me. I sat up. His face getting closer to mine. I backed up, till I was against the corner in my wall, and there was no where to go. His face inches from mine. "Sonic..." I said warningly, then his lips came crashing against mine. I punched him. I bit the inside of my cheek. He rubbed the side of his face. "S-sorry. I shouldn't have, I didn't mean to..." He trailed off. "Don't do that _**ever**_ again!" I said the word ever very strongly, and with venom, and warning in it. Then he left. Shadow came back in my room clearly pissed. *Why that little!* His thoughts screamed in my head. I giggled. He turned his attention to me, and smiled at me warmly. I blushed. "What's with you yelling 'why you little'?" I asked him. "You read my mind again didn't you?" He asked. I nodded. "He shouldn't have kissed you. Wasn't it clear that you didn't want him to? Jeez Sonic, I didn't know you were that stupid, and ignorant." Shadow mumbled. I stayed silent. He walked over to me, and offered me his hand. I grabbed it, and he helped me up off my bed, and held my hand. He looked me in the eyes. "Do you love Sonic?" He asked. "No! Why the hell would I love him?" I protested. He stayed silent. "What about Ryku? Tails, and Knuckles?" He asked. "No." I said calmly, then started to wonder why he was asking me these questions. "Why do you ask?" I questioned him. "Curious." He said. "Why do your eyes change colour?" "They change colour?" He nodded. I shrugged. "Maybe it has to do with my mood." I thought out loud. He took my other hand in his. We stood there for a minute, then he let go, and turned away. I tilted my head in question. He looked back at me, then he jumped out through the balcony, and was no where to be found. I felt sadder. I guess I should go down stairs. I thought, as I headed out my door hesitantly, and kept on peering back to see if Shadow was there. I eventually came to the living room with Sonic, and Amy on the couch watching TV. I sat on the right of Amy, and Sonic. "Hey Cathy." Amy said. Sonic just looked at me, and blushed a little bit, but it was barely noticeable. I glared at him, as I said, "Hi." Shadow came through the door. "Where have you been?" Sonic asked. "It's none of your business _blue boy_." Shadow said coldly. Then he sat on the couch next to me. His aura consuming me. I glimpsed at him. He was staring at me. We both quickly looked away. I looked at him again, and he did the same, and I moved my eyes away from him, and to the TV. I couldn't even focuses on anything besides Shadow. I quickly glimpsed at him over, and over again, uncontrollably. "Can some one pass the remote?" Sonic asked. I grabbed the remote that was next to me, and Shadow grabbed it at the same time as me. His hand ended on top of mine. I blushed, and he quickly moved his hand away. I just grabbed the remote, and tossed it to Sonic. Shadow looked away from me, and to the door. I looked away, and stared at the ground. "*Irritated sigh* There's nothing good on!" Sonic complained. "We could play truth or dare." Amy said. "Oh my god..." I mumbled in a grimy voice. Shadow grumbled, and Sonic said, "Okay!" Then everyone came in. "Did someone say truth or dare?" They all said at the same time. "Yep. So it's settled. We're all playing truth or dare. Sonic go first." Amy said. "Cathy. Truth or dare?" Sonic asked me. "Truth." I groaned. "Umm... Let's see... How do you feel towards me?" "I... Friend?" I said questioning my answer. He nodded. "Amy. Truth or dare?" I asked her. "Truth." She replied. "Hmmm... Did you love anybody besides Sonic?" I asked. She flushed red. "Is it that obvious I like him? And no I haven't." She said. "Yes. It is that obvious." I said. "Knuckles. Truth or dare?" She asked him. "Dare." "I dare you to kiss someone." She said. Then Knuckles lips crashed against mine. Then he quickly pulled away. I stood up, and turned black all over. "Grrrr..." I turned black all over, with a black aura whisking off of me. "Why me?" I asked irritated. I sighed, and calmed down, becoming my normal colour again. I felt Shadow's mood. He was pissed. Again. Wonder why? "Shadow. Truth or dare?" Knuckles asked. "Huh? Wha?" "Truth or dare?" "Dare." He said monotone. "I dare you to... Kiss Sonic." "There's no way in hell that I'm doing that!" Shadow said furiously. "You have to, unless you go for truth." Knuckles said evilishly. "Truth then!" Shadow said quickly. "Do you love some one?" He asked. "Yes." They all stared at him in disbelievement. "Who?" They all asked. "Not telling." He replied. "Cathy. Truth or dare?" He asked. "Truth." I moaned. "Do you love anybody?" He asked. "Yes." I groaned. "Who?" Shadow asked, as everyone stared at me. "Not saying." I said calmly, and simply. "Sonic. Truth or dare?" I asked him." "Dare." He said. "I dare you to kiss Amy." I said. He instantly became nervous, and blushed a bit. Amy blushed, and smiled. Sonic leaned in towards her, and hesitated. Then the started to kiss. When they _finally_ broke off, they were gasping for air. "Tails. Truth or dare?" Sonic panted out. "Truth." Tails said. "Do you... Love anyone?" Sonic asked. "Nope." Tails said simply. "Cathy. Truth or dare?" "Truth." I replied. "Is the person you love in this room?" Tails asked. "Yep." I said. "I dare everyone to stop playing this idiotic game." I said. "Okay, now lets play seven minutes in heaven!" Amy said cheerfully. I groaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick." I mumbled. "It's not like it's going to work Amy. There's only two girls, and four boys, we need two more girls." I said, then the TV. turned on with Eggman. "I thought you were dead Cathy. Shadow, my traitor, I guess that I had more reason to fire you than I thought." Eggman said. "What do you want?" I asked him. "I was going to find out if Sonic knew where Shadow was, and I was going to rehire him, but I guess I'm not." He said. "Hey Eggman, I have a question for you." I said. "Why did you call me princess Cathy?" I asked him. "Because you are one." He replied. "No I'm not. I don't have any royalty in my blood." I said. "Yes. It comes from both sides of your family. They are long lost royalties from a long time ago, and are unaware of the royal blood that flows through them. And there fourth, you are a princes, and your half brother is half prince." He said. "And how do you know all this, and how did you know that I had a half brother?" I questioned him. "It's my little secret." He said. "Hey! Get back here Julian! I'm not done!... Dammit!" I said. "Jeez, this is more annoying than being cold 24-7." I mumbled. "Do you want to go after him?" Shadow asked me. "No. That's what he wants me to do. It's partly a trap, with truth." I said. "How do you know he's really telling the truth?" "'Cause I'm not gullible, unlike Knuckles, and I can tell when he's lying." I said. Knuckles glared at me. "But don't you want to know who you really are?" Shadow said. I just couldn't say anything. "I rather find out on my own, then someone telling me who I am, for I will find out, and will change who it is if I want." I said coldly, and venom poured over every letter in my sentence. "What about you Shadow? Do you know who you really are, with the loss of your duty, that was fulfilled, to protect the Earth. The promise you made to Maria, and the very reason why you were created? To help man kind? Even after on your quest, did you ever find who you really were? What does it really mean Shadow? Explain what it means. Who you really are." I said coldly, and harshly. He just stared at me in shock, with the others confused. He didn't say anything. "Exactly. It's a hard question to answer, as well as to who you really are. We can suffer, and look, only to find nothing, or we can ask, and not be who we really are. Lies, or nothing. That's the only option we have, besides the few who do know who they are." I said coldly. He was speechless. I started to feel sorry or guilty, like if I shouldn't have said that, or in that way. "Sorry." I said calmly, and softly, and gently. "What are you two going on about?" Sonic asked. "Something you would never understand." Shadow, and I both said at the same time. We stared deep into each others eyes. We stared hard at each other, and searched for each others soul. He looked away, and I did the same. I felt the confusion of the others fill the room. I shook my head. "It doesn't matter if I'm a princess or not. It won't change who I am, or what I have become anyway." I said. "Who are you then?" He asked. "I don't know." I said simply. "How can you not know who you are?" The others asked. "All to easily." We said at the same time. "I'm going after Eggman. He may have more than he foretold." I said. "Don't try following me, and don't even try helping me!" I demandingly said, and took off towards Eggman's base.

(Chapter 8, Truth, and lies.)-

I burst through the front door of Eggman's base, only to see Ryku leaning against the wall, listing to his mp3 on full blast. "I wish to speak to Eggman." I said as I pulled off his head phones. "Y-y-your alive!" He said. "I wish to speak with Eggman, now take me to him!" I demanded. He nodded once, and guided me to the training room of the base. "Eggman!" I shouted. "Why look who came running back to me." He said. "I didn't come here to work for you. I came here for answers." I said, correcting him. "Proceed." He said through the glass he was protected by. "What do you know about me, and my family?" I question screamed at him. "I just know that you are a princess, and a human, and you have a mother, father, and half brother. I do not know if they are alive or not, but I do know that if they are, then they aren't very social." He said. "Do you know anything about me turning into a hedgehog, instead of being human?" I asked him. "No." I nodded. "What about anything else. Powers? Can I even change back into a human?" I asked him. "I don't know." He reluctantly said. I sighed. "Is that all?" He asked. "I think so..." I said disappointed. "Good. Get her!" "What?" I said. I was then pushed down, then picked up. I was being squeezed in a giant hand made of metal. "Un. Ugh. Errrrrr." I struggled to get free, but didn't succeed. "Put her in the robotisizer." He said. "You rebuilt that damned machine!" I said. "You monster!" I exclaimed. He chuckled. I was thrown in the machine. The glass quickly came down, trapping me in. I started to lightly kick the glass. Something else started to come down. I hit against the glass with my body. It didn't work. I tried again only harder. The glass cracked a little bit. The green glowing thing started to be all the way down. I tried again, and I burst threw the machine. I checked myself over. No mechanical parts. Thank god. That was too close. "You broke my machine!" Eggman yelled at me. A white light started to come from the machine. Then it exploded. I flew back, everything numb. I picked myself off the ground. Everything was blurry. I heard my blood drip to the ground. I stumbled forward, and fell to the side against a wall. I slid down. My eye sight getting worse. I have to keep moving... I thought weakly. I felt someone pick me up. I tried to make out the image. "Put me down Eggman..." I said, my voice shaky, and weak. He didn't obey. "I said put me down!" I yelled at him. I escaped his grasp, and fell about five inches, only to hit the ground. I tried to get up. I couldn't focus my eyes, and kept falling down. I heard him come closer. "Get away!" I screamed at him as best I could. Then everything went black.

Shadow's pov-

"That idiot! She's going to get herself killed! What is she thinking! We have to go after her!" I yell-growled. "Just hang on Shadow. She want to do this on her own. Maybe we should give her a few minutes." Sonic said. Then an explosion went off. I started to worry. I looked at Sonic. Then I ran out the door, and to Eggman's base. I went in, and looked for Cathy. "Cathy! Cathy! Answer me damnit! Cathy!" I screamed. I looked around for signs of life. The place look abandoned. I fell to the ground, and gave up all hope. Then I heard Sonic and the others join me. "It's about time you got here." I said monotone. "Did you find any clues?" Sonic asked. I shook my head. "I hope she's alright." Tails said. "Same here." Amy agreed. I stood up. "I... I don't think anyone is here now. I think the base was abandoned." I said. "Where could she be?" Sonic wondered out loud. "I don't know..." I said.

(Chapter 9, A Down Fall, With a Shattered Heart, Filled With Unbearable Love)-

Your pov-

I opened my eyes. My vision still not all that great. I sat up, and looked at myself. I had bandages all over me. "Are you okay?" A familiar voice said. "Ryku?" I mumbled. I seen him covered in bandages as well, only he wasn't as bad as me. Well he had more than usual any way. He came over, and held me up. "Are you in pain?" He asked. "No... Not yet..." I said. "Where am I?…" I said holding my head in my hands. "Eggman's hideout." He replied. "I got fired for not letting him near you." He smiled at me. "Common lets get out of here." He said. "Wait! How long have I been under for?" I asked him in curiosity. "Five days." He said. I stared at him shocked at what he said. Then he lifted me into his arms, and carried me away. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep again.

Shadow's pov-

"I think she's dead. It's been five days." I said in a monotone voice, holding back the pain and sadness. Sonic, Cream, Amy, Cheese, and Tails started to get tears in their eyes. Flame started to ball. "Don't say that! She's not dead!" Tails said. Knuckles closed his eyes, and appeared to be sad. "Face it she's gone all because she's a stupid, annoying hedgehog, that doesn't know when she needs help!" I said, hurting myself. Why does it hurt? I hate her. Or do I? I've been asking myself that question over, and over. I think that I did fall in love with her, only to be crushed by her death.

Ryku's pov-

I looked down at her, to find her sleeping again. I shook my head, and smiled. She's so beautiful, and cute. She's so at peace when she's asleep. She's a good girl, and doesn't give in all that easily. She just doesn't know how to fight back. I wish I could tell her how I feel towards her. I was so crushed when Shadow lied and told me, and Eggman that she was dead. I'll never forgive him for that! I'll keep her safe, and happy, and protect her as best I can, and no one, especially Shadow, is going to stop me from doing so! I thought as I walked towards town. Hey a yellow mansion. I could over run the place with her, and live there. I thought.

Your pov-

I opened my eyes, and seen Ryku's face looking stern, and hard. He looked down at me. "Hey sleepy head." He said, and put me down. I then seen a yellow mansion. "Ryku! You brought me to Sonic's!" I said. "Who's?" He said, and I started to run towards the house, with Ryku behind me. I burst through the door, and attacked Shadow. "Shadow!" I said as I tackled him to the floor. "Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Flame!" I said. "Your alive!" Shadow said. "Cathy! Your alive!" Everyone else exclaimed. "Get off me you _idiot_! What the hell were you thinking! You almost got yourself killed! You could have been killed! Do you know what you would have done to us if you were dead you emo, self serving idiot!" He yelled at me. I got off of him. I looked to the floor, despair flooding through me. "Shadow!" Everyone yelled at him. "No... He's right... I'm just a waste of air, and blood. I shouldn't be alive." Then everyone started to get more mad at Shadow, and said, "No your not!" I still felt sad. "Shadow! She was so happy to see you all. Didn't you see her smile? You insensitive jerk!" Ryku yelled at him. "At least I protected her from Eggman doing who knows what to her! She could have been brain washed if it wasn't for me, and you, all of you would have never seen the real her again!" Ryku yelled at Shadow. They just kept on fighting. I stood up. "_**WOULD EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP**_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs _**very**_ loudly, and I mean _**very**_ loudly. Everyone stared at me shocked at how loud I could be, compared to how silent I was all the time. They all stared at me, without saying anything. I looked down upon the floor, and fell to it, and leaned forward. "Thank you." I mumbled. Flame then attacked me into one of her hugs. I ignored her, and squeezed my fist. I felt like I was going to cry. Shadow does hate me. I thought. I felt like dying right then, to feel no more pain, and sorrow. New wounds opened, and old ones tore at my heart, and shredded it apart. It literally felt like that. My insides being ripped to shreds, and there was no way, no how to stop the pain. I took a deep breath, and sighed, as I leaned my head back against a wall. "Cathy..." Shadow began. "What!" I said loudly, coldly, and harshly, with 99999999 pounds of venom on each word, filled with agony. He looked at me shocked, and fearful. *Oh man, I really done it this time* His thoughts echoed through my head. I started to growl at him. He came next to me, and Flame left, and went over to cheese. My nails dug into my skin, as I tightened my fists. He whispered, "I'm sorry. I was... I just... I can't... I was just... I'm didn't mean to say those things... I was being an idiot, and an asshole. I was just mad at you because I thought you were dead." "Ya right Shadow. I was wrong about you. You are manipulative, and evil, and a self serving person! I thought you were just a misunderstood, sensitive, loving guy who didn't open himself up because he was afraid of getting hurt! But you proved me wrong! Get away from me, and never, ever talk or even look at me again Shadow!" I said. Running out the door, and just kept running. My eyes getting blurry with tears. I didn't care where I was going, and if I lived or not, but all I knew was that I still loved Shadow with all my heart, and I had to get away from him before he kills me, for love is the slowest form of suicide, and it's catching up to me, very fast.

Shadow's pov-

"Cathy... I'm so sorry... I really didn't mean to say those things. Come back..." I mumbled after her, even though she was long gone. "Dammit! Why did I have to say that? So stupid!" I said, and hit my fist against the wall, and placed my head against it. "Shadow!" Everyone questioned, sounding shocked. "What?" I looked up. My eyes blurry. I blinked, and felt something warm run down from my eyes. I wiped my cheek, only to wipe up salty tears. "I'm crying..." I said out loud. "That's a first." I said. "Are you in love with her Shadow?" Ryku asked, in disbelief that I was crying. "..." I didn't say anything. The room was silent. I looked down at the floor, as the tears dripped to the floor. "I care if she's alive or not, and that's all I'm telling you." I said. "I'm going after her." Ryku said. "No. I am." I said. "I love her, and I'm going to protect her, and cradle her, and be there for her." He said. "Too bad. She's _**MINE**_!" I said. "So you do love her." Sonic said. "Isn't she just popular." Rouge said, coming out of no where. "Rouge. What the hell are you doing here. I seen Cathy run out of here, so I decided to see what was up." She said. Then they started to explain what was going on to Rouge.

Your pov-

My tears all dried up, I ran through the woods. I need to go back. I know Shadow didn't mean those things. Well now I do. He's just that way. How could I have been so blind and stupid! I need to do some major apologizing. Something hit me in the gut, and I flew into a tree, and knocked it down. I slowly sat up, as raw, fresh pain shot through me. "Mephiles?" I said, as I saw him. I thought he died along with iblis, but then ah... never mind, time travel shit is too confusing. I thought. "I... Am Mephiles. Mephiles The Dark." He said. "Cathy. Whatever your up to Mephiles I won't let it happen!" I growled at him. "Then I guess you'll just have to die now instead of later!" He shouted, then came at me. As soon as he was about to hit me, I kicked him, and he flew to the side, and hit into the tree. He tried again slightly shocked. I did the same thing. I guess I'm just not in the mood for fighting, and messing around. I thought. He tried to punch me as he lunged at me again. I dodged him, grabbed his arm, and flung him into a tree. "That's enough play time! Now we fight!" He said giving it all he's got. Then I ran in circles extremely fast around him. He soon ran out of oxygen, and fell to the ground. He wasn't out yet. I stopped, and hit him into the ground. There was a smallish crater, with Mephiles in it. A weird dark, black-purple colour envoped him, and healed him. Then he disappeared in it. He must be going after the Chaos Emeralds! I thought. I have to get to Sonic's before it's to late! I thought as I dashed, and ran past trees, and kept on going faster until I finally got there.

(Chapter 10, Mephiles The Dark)-

I burst through the door. "Cathy!" Shadow yelled as he ran to me and hugged me. A tingly, fire like feeling consuming me. "You came back. I'm so sorry!" He said. I felt something wet drip onto me. "Shadow! Now's seriously not a good time!" I yelled. I seen a dark cloud form. I pushed him into the wall as I seen Mephiles form, and shoot a spike from his body at me. I tried to dodge it, but wasn't fast enough. I was hit from the side into the wall. I slowly sat up, more raw fresh pain making it even more vital to move then before. I stood up, forcing myself to move. I seen him try to run me through, as I quickly dodged it, as my leg almost gave out underneath me. "Mephiles!" Shadow, Sonic, and the rest of them said. Shadow got in front of me. "Shadow! Get out of my way!" I said. Then Ryku grabbed me from in behind. "Let go of me!" I yelled at him. He flew off of me, and into a wall. A blue transparent barrier circled around me. I turned to face him. Ryku sat up from the small hole in the wall, and looked at me in shock. I turned away from him, and faced Mephiles. I went in front of Shadow, and held a arm in front of him. "Cathy?" He said. "I want to fight him." I said. I closed my eyes, and rose into the air. I felt my power gain. I reopened my eyes. I floated down. I smirked. I was white gold all over, with gold, and bronze stripes.(Where the black is, it was gold, and where the red is it is bronze. Everywhere else white gold.) "Super form?" They all questioned. "Shadow. Hold these for me." I said, as I took off my power ring things, and handed them to Shadow. "Are you crazy?" He said, grabbing onto my shoulder, more of the tingly fiery feeling shooting through me. "No. Just one pissed of girl, who's about to have the time of her life!" I said, then Chaos Controlled Mephiles, and I out of there, and to the back of Sonic's house. I floated in the air, while he stayed afoot. Sonic, Shadow, Ryku, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and flame came out. I pointed my hands at Mephiles. Both connecting at my wrists. "Chaos... Beam!" I shouted, and a green beam of Chaos came out of my two hands and shot at him. He dodged it. "Chaos! Torrent!" I said, and a bleached red, big ball of energy came from my hands, and shot at him. It left a huge crater. I went down to the ground. "Chaos Control." I said, slowing down time, as I felt him reappear behind me. I added energy to me, and a golden like glow came off of me. (Like in sprit things on , or maybe even in dragon ball z. I don't know. I just hope you understand, and no I do not watch stupid dragon ball z! I did when I was really young though.) I spun, and kicked him, and a bright light came from me, and it destroyed the darkness that was with Mephiles. Then time sped up. A dark black hole thing appeared in the sky. I Chaos Controlled inside it. I found Mephiles there. I held out my hand to his head. I took his life away. "No... It's not possible..." He said, for his very last words of his life, and existence. I Chaos Controlled back to Shadow, and the others. I went out of my super form. Then I fainted.

(Chapter 11, New allies, and a pain of truth)-

I opened my eyes. I was laying on my bed, with everyone around me. I sat up, then was pushed back down by Shadow. My breath caught in my lungs for some reason, and I couldn't breath. My heart stopped beating, then restarted, as well I could breath again. That was really messed up, and weird. I thought. I started into Shadow's eyes, becoming dazed. "Let me up." I said, staring into his eyes. "Take it easy. You just woke up. I never thought you could contain so much power." He said. I smirked. "I'm full of surprises Shadow." I said. Then I tackled him to the floor. I smiled warmly at him. He smiled. Then we started to wrestle. We giggled. Then I pinned him to the floor, and he stopped paying attention. "Shadow what's wrong?" I asked him. I got off him, and I looked at Sonic, Amy, Tails, Ryku, Cheese, Cream, Flame, and Knuckles all staring at us. "What?" We said at the same time. "Dammit." I mumbled under my breath. "Jinx!" He said. I stuck my tong out at him a little bit. He stuck his out at me. They just stared at us in shock. "Oh... I get it." "Why are they shocked?" He asked me. "'Cause we never laugh, or smile, or even have fun, all that much." I replied. "Oh." "Ya know when you think about it, you two are cute together, and maybe even the perfect couple." Amy said. I turned really red. "Ha, ha. You look like a tomato!" Sonic said. "Shut up!" I said. I turned redder. Then Shadow jumped up. Amy ran in behind Sonic, and Sonic got in his fighting pose. He held his hand out to me, and winked at me. I tilted my head to the side as I wondered why he winked at me. I got up without his help. I heard a gun shot in the distance. My ear twitched. I went to the balcony, and placed my ear against it. I heard another one. "I hear gun shots." I said. "I didn't hear anything." Sonic said. "I have really good hearing. I heard everything my parents said when they were talking in the house, it didn't matter where they were. I like have supersonic hearing or something." I explained. "It came from the... Right of me. Approximately... Several football fields away." I mumbled to them. I then seen a vivid image of some Hedgehog's, and Echidna's, and even some cross breeds run in fear as Scourge tried to shoot them down, terrorizing them. They look like if they have been living off the forest for quiet sometime now. A bullet shot at me. I jumped back, and came to my senses, as I banged into Knuckles. "What the-!" I said, as I was back to where I was supposed to be. I shook my head. "Oh sorry Knuckles." I quickly said. "It's Scourge." I said. "Scourge? What's he doing here?" Sonic asked with hate in his voice. Shadow just growled when I said his name. "What did you see?" Shadow asked. "I seen Hedgehog's, and Echidna's, and some cross breeds of some sort run, as Scourge shot at them. They all appear to be have living in the forest for sometime now, without a proper home, food, and water." I said. "Do you know where it was?" Sonic asked. "Not really, but I did see a back round." I said. "Maybe I could... Chaos Control." I said, not even bothering. We appeared in front of Scourge, only to the side. Then Sonic, and Shadow attacked him. I heard a rustle in the bushes. I heard a gun go off. I slowed down time. It was going to hit Shadow! I thought as I ran in front of the bullet to protect him, and time sped up again. I fell to the ground. I was hit in my side. It was numb. As soon as Shadow heard the gun shot, he turned his attention to that direction, and found me on the ground. "Next time. I don't think I'm going to take the hit, I think I'll use Chaos Control." I said, as he held me up in a sitting position, and had a worried look on his face. "Cathy! Are you okay! What the hell were you thinking?" He said. "Fine. I was saving your life." I said. "Ugh... Cathy..." He said, as he hugged me. "Don't do that okay! I'd rather me die, then let you die." He said. I blushed a little bit. "I'm still going to do it ya know." "I know... I just don't want you to be hurt or dead." He said, then Ryku came running up. "I'll take her! Go help Sonic!" He said, as he picked me up. Shadow glared at him. "Fine." He said, then he started to help Sonic once again. He brought me over to Tails. "How bad is the wound. Let me see!" I asked Tails, as he got Amy to block my view. She looked away from it. Tails then told Ryku to find spider webs. "No. I don't want no god damned spider webs on me. I know it's to help stop the bleeding, but..." I said, trying to get Tails out of putting spider webs on me, as he took out the bullet, and put pressure to the wound, to slow the bleeding down. Tails wouldn't let me see my wound. I wanted to see how bad it was, but I didn't want to see the blood, and get all weak. I thought. Then Ryku came back with spider webs. Tails put it on me. I shook off a shiver. "I hate spiders, and their webs." I said. "Well you'll just have to deal with it for now." Tails said. Then I heard Scourge struggle. They must have caught him. Then I heard him fall to the ground. Shadow must have knocked him out. I thought. Then Shadow was beside me in a few seconds. His face went white. "Oh man... That's-" Then Ryku put his hand over his mouth, then Shadow instinctively reacted, and pinned Ryku to the ground. "What the hell was that for!" Shadow asked him. "Tails doesn't want her to know how bad it is." Ryku said. Then Shadow got off him without a word. "Hey guys. These people will be staying with us." Sonic said, as he and some others came up behind him. "This is Stefan The Hedgehog, Shayne The Echidna, Jake The Horsehog, Michell The Horsehog, Latiasha The Echidna, Brittiny The Hedgebunnie, Jessica The Hedgehog, Taina (Ten-ya) The Foxhog, Rhyan The Hedgehog, Clair Marie Rose, Darkness Rose, and Midnight The KittyFox. They are now part of our team." Sonic said, introducing everyone. "This is Shadow, Amy, Tails, Cathy, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese, and Flame." Sonic introduced all of us to them. Okay wow. Too much people. I thought. "Wow Cathy. That's a really, really bad wound." Sonic said just noticing my wound. His face got a little whiter. "You weren't supposed to say anything." Tails said. "How bad. I said as I tried to look, and failed, as due to Shadow not letting me see. Then I felt the wound start to hurt, and the pain grew. I closed my eyes, and focused on not showing any pain, and took it. "Doesn't it hurt yet?" "Yes!" I said, biting my lip. I didn't sound like myself at all. "Can't we do anything else?" Shadow said. "No. It's too risky to move her. She'd lose too much blood, and the stitches might come undone." Tails said. I waited for the pain to go away. It slowly vanished. "I can barely feel any pain now. I don't dare move though." I mumbled to them. "Really?" Tails said. "Ya..." I said tiredly. I relaxed more. Letting myself go. Not tense or anything. "You could pass as one of the dead." Sonic said. "I know." I said. "Heh... You should see me when I'm human sometimes. I look like death warmed over." I said. "Hey what day is it?" I asked. "Ummm. We are the... 30th of July." Sonic said. I nodded. "Why?" He wondered. "I wanted to know if I was able to wish anybody a happy birthday." I said. "You can wish late, and early b-day's, but that's about it." He replied. "Okay. Lets see. Happy birthday Shadow, and Sonic." I said. "I have a birthday?" Shadow asked. "No duh Shadow. It's the day you were created." I said. "What day was it?" He asked. "June 19th." I replied. "How about mine. Do you know what day?" Sonic asked. "Four days after Shadow. The 23rd of June. Amy is September 22, Tails October 16, Knuckles February 2." I said. "How'd you know?" They all asked. "A little bird told me." I said, smirking. "Not good enough." Shadow said. "What do you know about us, and how much?" Shadow asked. "Umm... A lot." I said. Then a small portion of pain shot through me, then disappeared. I flinched. "Ow." I said for the sake of saying it. Shadow gave me a worried look. "How are we going to get her out of here, and to the hospital." He asked. "Not exactly sure. I'm working on it though." Tails said. "I don't trust the hospital!" I said. "They're stupid!" I added. "No they're not." Tails disagreed with me. "Well then I guess I mean the ones on Earth. Stupid, stupid people... And vet's." I said annoyed. "Well it's not like that here." Tails said. "I got it. We take her in the Tornado." Tails said. "Don't they have ambulances?" I asked. "Ya, but lately the drivers have been having accidents." Tails replied. "What about Chaos Control?" I said. "Never thought of it." I just stayed silent, and stared at him, with a look like, 'are you kidding me'? "I'll take her." Shadow said. "No." I said. "Why not?" He asked. "To them your a manulative villain. They'll call the police, and run around in circles panicking, like a bunch of idiots." I replied. "Then I'll go." Sonic offered. "I need your Emerald Shadow." Sonic said. Then Shadow tossed him his Emerald. "Chaos Control." Sonic said, and we were at the front desk, in the middle of the floor in the hospital. "Oh my gosh! We have an emergency at the front desk!" The young fox girl said through a speaker thing at her table. Then a couple of foxes, and hedgehog's came running with a bed thing, with wheels on it, and took me away, with Sonic following them. They gave me something in my arm, and everything faded to black.

I opened my eyes to see Sonic. "Sonic... " I said tiredly at him. "Hey... Are you okay?" He asked after a pause. "Ya. Is Shadow okay?" I asked. "Ya... Why do you ask?" Shadow said. "What the hell?" I said, looking for him. He was on the other side of the room, sitting in a chair. I blushed. "Umm... I uh-um..." I didn't know what to say. "I snuck in through the window." Shadow replied. He got up and came over to me. I sat up, and clutched my side, with pain shooting through it. "You shouldn't sit up." Sonic said. "Do I look like if I give a damn?" I said coldly. He shook his head. "Am I allowed to leave this place?" I asked. "Ya. They want to check your wound before you leave." Sonic said. "Then what are we waiting for. Let's get going." I said, standing up. The pain made me flinch, and clutch my side again. Then someone picked me up in their arms, and held me to their chest. "Sonic! Put me down!" I said. "You're in too much pain to walk, let me carry you." Sonic fought back. "Fine." I gave in. Then Shadow went to the window. "I'll meet you two at your house Sonic." Shadow said, then hopped out through it. Then Sonic carried me to the next room, and got a doctor to check me out. "She's good to go." The grey coloured, boy wolf said. "Okay." Sonic replied. Then he lifted me in his arms again. Sonic went out of the hospital, and went to the Tornado, with Tails in the drivers seat. Sonic set me down in the second seat, and he went onto the wing of the plane. "Are you okay?" Tails asked. "Ya." I replied. Then he started the engine and took off towards home.

Tails flew down, and landed. Sonic hopped off. Tails hopped out, and I tried to carefully get out, but then Sonic hopped up, and took me in his arms once again. I glared at him. "I'm not completely handi-cap ya know!" I said. He slightly ignored me, and didn't respond to what I said. He brought me to the living room, where Amy attacked Sonic, with me in the middle. "Amy! Your hurting me." I said, with my side burning with pain. "Oops. I didn't see you there." Amy said. "You better not have been flirting with my Sonic!" Amy added. "Hell no!" I said loudly. "Good." Amy replied. Then Sonic set me to my feet, and I went to the couch and sat down. "Hello babe." Scourge said. "Oh, no. Please tell me that you guys didn't have to end up bringing Scourge here." I said. "Um, okay, he's not here." I heard Sonic say. Then Scourge flipped onto the couch, and put his arm around me, as he pulled me closer. I turned away from him, and tried to ignore him. He turned me around, and he went on top of me. "Scourge get away from her." Sonic said. He ignored me, as I pushed myself into the couch. The he was pulled off of me. I then seen Sonic drag him into the kitchen. Thank god. I thought. I sat up. Then I heard someone silently come down the stairs, and sit next to me. "Are you okay?" Shadow asked. "Uh... Ya... I guess." I said blushing. My heart sped up. "Umm... Shadow. Can I ask you a favour?" I asked him. "Sure." He replied interested. "Can you keep a eye on Scourge, and make sure he doesn't _do_ anything to me." I asked him. "It's just till I am recovered from my wound." I added quickly before he said anything. "Sure." He said, with a evil like look on his face. *Now I can beat Scourge up if he tries anything. This might actually be amusing.* Shadow's thoughts rang in my head. I glimpsed at him, and blushed. He was staring off into space. I felt a smile come upon me, as I tried to show no emotion. I couldn't fight it off, I smiled. My blushing face went away, and turned normal. "Thank you Shadow." I said, looking away from him, and losing my smile. He stayed silent. "Yo. What's crackin'?" A voice said. I turned my head around to see a yellow, green, red, and black hedgehog, with icy blue eyes. He had black fingerless gloves, and grey pants. "Not much." I replied. "I'm Stefan. And you are?" He wondered. "You can call me Cathy." I replied to his question. "What do you like to do Cathy? Draw? Listen to music? Ya know, stuff like that." He asked, as he sat down next to me. "I like to play football, draw, daydream, and listen to music. Or just sleep." I replied. "So... What's it like living here?" He wondered. "It's okay, before Amy suggests to play truth or dare, and junk like that." I replied to his question monotone. "Amy is the pink one right?" I nodded. "Who are the rest of you again?" He asked me. "That's Shadow. The one beside me. The blue hedgehog is Sonic, the two tailed orange fox is Tails, the red Echidna is Knuckles, the cream coloured rabbit is Cream, and her chao is Cheese," I said, as Flame hugged me. "and this chao, is Flame. And that hedgehog over there against the wall is Ryku, and the green hedgehog that resembles Sonic is Scourge." I answered. "Where do you come from Cathy?" He asked. "Originally I'm from the planet Earth, but when I went into a portal that appeared in my backyard, I came here, and ended up becoming a hedgehog, instead of remaining my normal human state." I replied coldly. "What about your family?" He wondered. "It's none of your business!" I said harshly, and coldly, with venom in my voice. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry." He apologized softly, and gently. "How old are you?" He said, changing the subject. "Fourteen." I replied coldly once again. "I'm fourteen too." He said. "Hey everyone! Were going to play truth or dare!" Amy said, as she, and a couple other girls ran into the living room. "I can never get a brake, can I?" I mumbled angrily. Then everyone came running in, and sat in a circle. "Sonic, go first." Amy said excitedly. "Uh... Okay?" Sonic said, as Scourge stumbled in, and sat down. "Tails?" Sonic said. "Truth." Tails said lamely. "Do you like anyone?" Sonic asked. "I might, but I haven't figured it out yet." He replied, sighing. "Taina. Truth or dare?" Tails asked. "Um... Truth?" She said, curiously. "Why were you out in the woods living in a den with the others?" Tails asked. "Well…" Then she looked to a hedgehog with a lot of spikes. He was brown all over, and wore a red t-shirt, and blue jeans. He nodded. "We all met up somehow over time. We were rejected by society, and we never knew if we had any parents at birth. All of us. That's why were all together. We take care of each other, and watch each others backs. And along the way some of us found our perfect matches." She said. She pointed to me. "You. Truth or dare?" She asked. "My name is Cathy, and I choose truth." I said coldly. "Do you have a family?" She asked. I closed my eyes, and felt the sting of tears come to my eyes. I held them back, and reopened my eyes. My lips it a hard line. I have to be strong. I thought, as I felt the sting of tears come back once more. Everyone stared at me. "I..." I started, but stopped, and thought of what I was going to say. I could say it's none of your business, or say that there dead. Everyone was waiting for me to say something. I shook my head. "*Sigh!* It's none of your god damned business." I said coldly. "Then I dare you to tell us who you love, if you love anybody." I growled. She looked scared. "I'm going with truth. My entire family is dead, and I have no one! Not even a cousin left. I'm the last of my family!" I said harshly, coldly, and with venom, and pain. The sting of tears came to my eyes, and I felt them roll down my cheeks. Shadow pulled me into a tight hug, with a tingly feeling that felt like fire. My heart fluttered, and I found it harder to breath. "So that's why you didn't want to talk about it before." Sonic said. I cuddled into Shadow's chest, and tried to stop crying. I bit my lip, and focused on the game, that was at hand. I wiped the couple of tears away, and looked up at Shadow. He was looking down at me sadly. "I'm fine." I whispered to him coldly. He held me tighter to him. "Ryku?" I said. "Truth." He said sadly. "Do you know if Eggman is up to anything?" I said, not know what to ask him exactly. "No." He said. "Stefan. Truth or dare?" He said. "Dare." He said sternly. "I dare you to... Act like a chicken." Ryku said. Then Stefan started to act like a chicken. I soon got bored, and started to daydream. "Cathy!" "Huh? What?" I said snapping out of it. "Truth or dare?" Everyone yelled at me. "Truth. You don't need to yell." I mumbled. "What was human life like?" Tails asked. "To me, sucked, to everyone else practly; loved it." I replied coldly. "How come it sucked?" He wondered. "'Cause it did. I'm not explaining." I mumbled back, the tiredness in my voice. "Uh… Shadow?" I asked. "Dare." He said monotone. "*Sigh*! I dare you to… Take a bath in ice, with freezing cold water for one minute, with your shoes, and gloves, an' stuff on." I said monotone, not knowing what exactly to say. Then he got up, and mumbled something. I didn't pay enough attention to really hear what he said, then he went and found some ice, and brought it to the bathroom. I followed him, and he turned on the cold water. He glared at me. I was unable to look away, as he stared, coldly, and harshly at me in the eyes. I stared at him solemnly back. Then everyone was soon in the bathroom with us. Shadow turned off the cold water. He dropped his glare, and looked into the tub filled with ice, and water. He sighed, as he jumped in. He just laid back with his arms crossed, shivering. I counted for a minute, as everyone stayed quiet. "Times up." I said, breaking the silence, with my almost soundless voice. Shadow jumped up. Then tried to walk, but had a problem with it. His body was too cold to function properly. I then ran up to my room, quickly grabbed my blanket, and ran back down. Shadow was getting dried off with a towel, as his quills went a little bit funny. I handed him my blanket when he was done. He roughly took it from me, and wrapped it around him, as he glared at me. "Cathy. Truth or dare?" Ohhhhh, shit. I'm in trouble now. "How much do you trust me?" He asked. Okay… Maybe I'm not completely dead. I hope. "I trust you so much, that I would put my life in your hands." I said, blushing a little, as well as being embarrassed. Then he held a gun to my chest. "Shadow!" Everyone said, as they flinched towards him. I smirked. I put my hand on his gun, and put it up to my head. I smiled even more. He pulled the trigger. It went click. I didn't even flinch. Everyone sighed in relief. "You do trust me that much don't you?" He questioned. I nodded. "You're a foolish girl." He said coldly. "I guess so, but that makes you the one to kill me." I said daringly. He lowered the gun, and looked to the floor. "Sonic?" I said calmly. "Name _all_ of the people you love with all you're heart, besides your parents. I'm talking about crushes." I said monotone. "You." He said, as he looked around for Amy. "Errrrrrrr. I told you to stay away from him!" Amy said as she pulled out her hammer. I jumped, and dodged her hammer, as I went to the living room. "And who's the other one Sonic!" I yelled at him, as I stayed away from Amy so I wouldn't get hurt, nor would she. "I only like you!" He said, as he tried to restrain Amy. "Liar! I know who you love! I understand why you won't say anything to her, but!" I shouted at him, as I threw Amy into a wall. "Amy calm down!" I yelled at her. "You stole him form me!" She screamed, outraged at me. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I think you, and Sonic make a good couple, and should be one." I said calmly to her, as she got up. "You really think so?" She asked me, with these big eyes. "Yes. I am a supporter of you two, now only if _he _would accept that." I said. Then Amy hugged me. "Amy! No hugs!" I said coldly, viciously, and with venom staining my voice. Then she let go. I heard Sonic sigh. "How do you know about _her_?" He asked. "How could I _not _know?" I said, with the ice freezing to my words. "Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Truth!" Shadow said quickly. "Uh… Do you love Rouge?" He asked. "Hell no. She's a friend, and _**just**_ a friend." He replied calmly. Then the TV. turned on. Eggman showed up on screen. Then I saw. "Mom! Dad! Adam!" I cried out as I went over to the screen. "But! I thought you were-" I said shocked, as my eyes widened. "They were, but now they're alive, all thanks to me. And they aren't all that happy either. They have a daughter, or in another point of view a sibling, that just so happened never really grieved for them. And now they're out to get her." He said evilly. "I grieved for them ever since they were gone! What the _hell_ did you_ do _to_ them_? You- you- !" I stammered outrageously over my words, and bit my lip. Then the screen went black. I felt the taste of blood trickle over my tongue. "That little! I'm gonna-!" I said, then someone pulled me into a damp, cold hug. A fire like feeling, seep through me, followed with a tingly, feeling. "Let go of me! I'm going to kill that asshole. I'm going to rip him apart, then burn him, and everything he has, to the ground!" I yelled at Shadow, trying to push him away. He let go of me. I felt myself fill with anger. It burned brutally from my heart. I felt my body transform. No pain was inflicted to me. A red aurora seep off of me. Spikes grew out of my arms, about seven inches off, in a sharp blade. I felt my fangs come out of my mouth, and poke my upper chin. "What the hell is happening to me?" I said. My voice crackled a bit, in a evil tone, mixed with my normal voice. I shook my head, and ran to my room to find a mirror. I flung my walk in closets' door open, and looked at myself. My eyes were completely white, and everything on me looked like black metal, with a red wave of energy emit around me. "Don't let your anger get the best of you Cathy." Sonic said, as he came over to me. I pushed him aside, as I went to my balcony, and walked out into the sun, with a slight breeze from my left. He followed me, and hugged me from behind. I pulled away from him, and went down to the living room once again, where everyone stared at me. "What? Haven't you seen a pissed off hedgehog girl before?" I said coldly, with venom smear through my words. They didn't dare say anything. Then a hole blew through the wall. Rubble flying all over the place, with dust, and dirt flutter through the air. It was my mom, dad, and half brother. I tackled them blindly, and soon lost control. I didn't even know what was going on anymore. Every movement made me react instinctively, and I just couldn't follow. My head was spinning, and I couldn't see anything long enough to make an image out. I felt some thing grab me as I heard myself scream "Let go!" I felt a tingly feeling spiral through me, along with a fire like burn to the touch. I managed to make out a image of Ryku, and Scourge bleeding and hurt, with gashes to their sides. Blood trickle, and flow over the floor. I felt my anger, and hate vanish. I struggled. "Cathy calm down. Please calm down!" I heard Shadow say. I stopped moving, as I turned to my original colour. My head spun, and everything went black.

(Chapter 12 Feared by almost all)-

I woke up in my bed, my head still spinning slightly. I sat up as I held my head. What happened? I thought, as I looked around. I was all alone. I seen blurred images shoot through my head painfully, as I flinched. I seen Ryku, and Scourge, with their sides gushing out blood, as it swam out, and made mini streams of crimson blood. I began to feel weak, and slightly rocked back and fourth in response. The imaged burning into my memory, and refused to disappear. Then I seen my room once again. The plain walls, and the dark wooded closet doors, mocking me to get away. I felt the fear of others fill my body, as I removed my hand from my head. I felt unwanted, and unwelcome, and completely uncomfortable. I shook it off. I hope I didn't do too much damage. I never want to loose control again. What if I killed someone! I jumped up, and felt a pain burn through me. I clutched my side, as I went out to the hall, and limped down to the living room. I slowly walked in, and felt a sad expression, as everyone stared at me, (well almost everyone) in fear, and pain. "I… I'm sorry. What did I do?" I mumbled, breaking the painful silence. No one spoke. Shadow just leaned against the wall, peeking through his eyes at me. "Please tell me I didn't… Kill… Anyone." I said louder, monotone, and with a voice that could crush someone, with the emotional range of a teaspoon. "No… You didn't." Shadow reassured me. I took a step forward, and Sonic, who was closest to me, moved back a bit uneasily, and Cream, whom was next to him, ran, and hid behind Amy. "What?" I asked sadly. My voice made Sonic jump. No reply. "God damnit, tell me why you're all so afraid! It's annoying!" I said a little bit on the loud side. Everyone got a little bit paler, as no one answered. They looked at each other, gazing past one another's eyes, expecting someone to stand forth, and speak. "Let me guess," I started, in a dismal voice. "You're all afraid of me." I finished. No response once again. I heard a clock tick repeatedly. "Dammit, answer her! You can't be that afraid of her! You know she would never _**purposely **_hurt us in any way unless she had to!" Shadow said, rather loudly. The room was still silent. I shook my head, and went back up to my room. I slid down against the door, hearing my close scrape softly against the smooth, shiny, dark coloured wood. Maybe I should leave, and never return. I thought sadly. Their all afraid of me, well besides Shadow, so what's the point _of _staying here? I'm unwelcome, and unwanted, and I guess that's all I'll ever be. I got up effortlessly, and searched through my room for paper, and pen. I finally found some. I wrote,

Dear all of you,

I am leaving, and by the time you summon the courage to investigate I'll be long gone. Now you don't have to fear me, because, I'm not coming back, just like you wish. It'll be like if I never existed, and will have nothing to do with me.

Goodbye forever!

Cathy

I left the note on my bed, and with one last look at the place I once took shelter in. Then I was gone, out through the balcony, and into the woods, where I shale wander, and live in, as I experience the land that is called Mobius.

(Chapter 13 A Painful Journey to Where?)

I dragged my feet along the grass, and sticks. I stumbled over tree roots, and kept my eyes to the ground. With every step I took it got harder, and harder to walk, and not go back. I was on the verge of crying. I'm never going to see Shadow again! My thoughts cut through me like butter. I fell to my knees, and leaned in against a tree, as tears of that inevitable truth flow down my face. I need to be strong! I screamed at myself mentally. I got up unwillingly. Shut up and stop thinking! I screamed at the top of my lungs mentally at myself. I started to run, almost blindly, as I whizzed past the trees. I was going very fast. Faster than Sonic, and Shadow combined. I tried to stop as I seen a tree in my path. I crashed and ended up in a ball on the ground. I felt numb everywhere. I hope I'm not gushing blood everywhere. I lifted my head, and leaned upward, as I pushed myself up with one arm. I scanned myself for any obvious injuries. I had a few cuts, and scraps. Nothing sever. I checked my bullet wound. A bit of blood seeped through, but the stitches didn't come undone, nor did I hurt it. I sighed, and looked around. There has to be a cave somewhere! I've been wandering for hours! Then I seen some rock up ahead. I got up, as I felt my body whine, and groan. Soreness flushed over me, and made me take cautious steps. I heard a rumbling in the distance. I soon came to a clearing with a waterfall, and a river that led down into the forest. I came up to the waterfall, and peeked to see if there was a cave in behind it. And fortunately there was. I went in, getting soaked by the falling water. I looked around to find a dark moist cozy, warm cave, that smelt funny. It'll do for now. I thought, as I went against the caves wall, and attempted to fall asleep, as I tried to ignore the loud rumble of the waterfall.

Shadow's pov-

"I'm going to go face Cathy." Sonic said, after me yelling at him, and the rest of them for about fifteen to thirty minutes. Sonic came back down in a minute, holding a piece of paper. He had a blank expression on his face, like if he didn't know what to think, feel, or do anymore. "She's… Gone forever…" He said in a monotone voice. "Gone?" I repeated, as I felt like if I got stabbed in the heart. I felt myself get light headed, and sick. I passed out. The last thing I heard was everyone yelling my name.

I opened my eyes to see a lot of people in a small circle around me. "Hey he's awake." Sonic said over his shoulder. I sat up, and looked around. "Whoa. Take it easy Shad, you just recovered." Ryku. I glared at him. "Shadow." I said, correcting him. "Man, I freaked out when I found out that she went away, but I didn't pass out." Ryku said. "Shut up. I had a sudden sickness, and I passed out and that's all!" I coldly said, with venom, and warning in my voice. "We _need _to _find _**her**." I said demandingly. "Shadow, she's long gone by now. There's no way-" "Yes there is, and I _**will**_ find her." I said harshly, demandingly, and with venom, as I cut off Sonic, not _**even**_ _listing_ to a _**damn**_ word he said. I jumped up, and grabbed my Emerald out of no where, and ran out the door. Hoping, and praying that she had one on her.

Your pov-

Grrrrrrrrr. I wish the water fall would shut the fuck up! Holey shit it's annoying! I sat up furiously, and hurt myself while doing so. I hit my hand against the cave wall, and received a scrape. It slightly bled. I felt weak again, and I swayed gently back and forth once again. I should follow the water way , and bunk underneath a tree _**far**_ away from this blasted waterfall. I got up, using all my strength, and went out of the water fall, and once again, getting soaked. I seen something black out of the corner of my eyes. My heart screamed for Shadow. I turned my head in excitement, and in hope that it was him, but it was my mind playing tricks on me. I felt my heart shatter, and my face fall to a sad, depressing state. I sighed wretchedly, and turned my head to the direction I was heading in, and dragged myself down river, deep within the forest.

Shadow's pov-

I was skating past trees as I followed my Chaos Emerald to where Cathy could possibly be in, and hopefully, not some random energy that's making the Chaos Emerald act up. I seen someone sleeping against a tree, and quickly came to see who it was. "Cathy…" I mumbled in pure happiness. Happiness? Eh, whatever. I went to my knees, and whispered in her ear. "Cathy? Are you awake?" No reply. I lifted her head slightly, with a tingly, fiery feeling spread through me. I seen that she was crying in her sleep. I felt sadness consume me. I went to the other side of her, and leaned against the tree. I moved her, without waking her up onto me. I stroked her arm over, and over again. I soon dozed off.

Your pov-

I felt a tingly fire run through me. I opened my eyes, and looked around. "Shadow?" I asked, as he didn't move, or say anything. He appeared to be asleep. He was so peaceful looking. I moved up to his chest. I snuggled in beside him, and fell back asleep.

Shadow's pov-

I woke up. I felt a tingly fire like feeling, with Cathy cuddled to my chest. I smiled warmly at her. I stiffly held her to me, and stood up. I looked around to see where Sonic's would be, and walked in that direction, as I stared at her. She looked so cute, and at peace when she was asleep.

FF-

I walked into Sonic's house. "You found her." He weakly said, a bit pale. "You can't seriously be _that_ scared of her Sonic." I said, teasingly. I went over to the couch, and sat down, with her still huddling into me. Sonic came over, and looked at her. "She looks so innocent like this." He said. "I know." I said, and sighed. "Now only if we could get her to laugh!" I said, as I yawned. Then Sonic sat down next to us. We sat there in silence, as everyone gathered around.

Your pov-

I slowly opened my eyes, still feeling the warmth, and the strange, good feeling when I touched Shadow. I seen Scourges face several inches from mine, I pushed back, and ended up on someone else. I froze. He grabbed me into a hug. I peeked up, only to find Ryku. I squirmed free, and ran to the other side of the room. I went to the door and stopped. Someone pulled me into a hug. It must have been Shadow, because I felt the fire like, tingle, run through me. "Please don't leave again, Cathy." He whispered to me, in my ear. My legs almost gave out, and I felt my heart race. I became mesmerized in his voice. I felt like I could barely talk. I was dazed within his touch, and voice. I felt the urge to kiss him, or something; like hug him, and never let go. I tried to restrain myself, and I somehow managed. My heart felt like if it was going to beat out of my chest. I could barely breath. He picked me up, just as my legs gave out. I came to stare into his blood red eyes, unable to look away. "Common Cathy. Stay." All I could do was slightly nod my head, as I grew light headed. "Thank you." He whispered to me so low, only I could here it. He set me down, and my legs gave out underneath me. I landed on my butt. I looked up at him in a daze. He looked at me in wonder, with a look that was _sooooooo_ sweet looking. He looked away freeing me. My stomach flip, and flopped around, with butterflies fluttering around. My head became heavier. I pushed myself up with a wall, and just stood there.

(Chapter 14 Werewolf?)

"Alright! Let's have a party!" Amy said, as enthusiastic as she could. "I'll go get the guests, in no time." Sonic offered. Amy nodded. "Let's see… Rouge, Omega… Umm… Are they the only ones **not** here?" She pondered. "I think so." I replied. No one jumped this time. Shadow looked over his shoulder at me, and flash a smile. I could see his fangs. Oh my god. I thought, as my heart was swept away. I think I fell into an even deeper love for Shadow, which I thought was impossible. My heart fluttered, and I was light headed again. I felt like if I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. "Oh what about Silver!" Cream said happily. "Chao, chao!" Cheese agreed. "Who's Silver?" Flame asked. "What?" I said, shaking my head. "Flam did you just talk?" I asked looking around. "Uh… Are you okay Cathy? She just said 'Chao'." Sonic said. "I shook my head. "Ya you did, but only you can understand me." What the hell? I thought as I shook my head. I spotted Flame by Cheese. She flew over to me. "It's because your powers are getting stronger, and you and the Chaos Emeralds are connected. They told me that in my dreams." She said, answering my mental questions. "They?" I asked. "You know, Tikal, and Chaos. And the Chaos Emeralds themselves. Even the Master Emerald is connected to you." "Umm… Okay…" I said with a confused hint in my voice, as well I was unsure of what to say. They all looked at me weirdly. "Can you understand her?" Cream asked. I nodded. "What is she saying?" She asked. "I… I'll tell you guys later. Flame. Is there anything else I need to know?" I asked her. "Well if you can figure this out, it's a full moon." She said. I looked at her in wonder, and confusion. She winked at me. "Is she really?" Cheese asked. Flame nodded. Cheese flew over to us. That's when I noticed that everyone was staring at us. "Cool. I have to tell Cream." Cheese said. "You can't." She replied. "Oh." He pondered. I just shook my head. "Do me a favour. Stop talking to me for a bit. This is too weird." I said, as I went over to the stairs, and sat down. They just looked at me, and then did their own thing. "Well… I'm going to go get Rouge, and Omega." Shadow said, as he took off. "Hey that's my job 'faker'!" Sonic shouted after him. "Then I guess I'll just have to get Silver." Sonic mumbled. "I'll help." I said. I got up, and went over to him, as a red Chaos Emerald appeared in front of me. Then Sonic pulled out a blue one. "Chaos Control!" We shouted together. A portal opened, and Sonic, and I hopped in. We landed in a green forest like area. "Oh wow, things in the future have changed." I said out loud. "I know." Silver said. "We turned around to see Silver, and Blaze. "Hey I thought you were dead Blaze?" Sonic said. "Well it turns out that I'm not." She replied. "Way past cool." Sonic said. "So what brings you here, and who is this?" Silver asked. "This is Cathy, and were inviting you to a party that is going on tonight. So can you come?" Sonic said. Silver nodded. "Let's go." Sonic said. I pulled out my Emerald, and Sonic pulled out his. "Chaos Control." We said. Then a portal opened once again. We all jumped through, and ended back at Sonic's, with Shadow, Rouge, and Omega there. "Umm… You could have warned me there was going to be so many of you." Silver said astonished. "Uh… Long story." Sonic said. "Anyway. Let's get this party started!" Amy said. Than the lights went out, and music started to play, as a disco light came from the ceiling, and flooded the room with multiple coloured lights. I went over to a wall, and sat down. Shadow came over to me, and slid down against the wall next to me. I blushed, and looked away. "Why aren't you dancing?" He asked me calmly. "I don't know how to." I replied simply. "The only thing I know how to do is slow dance. Go around in a circle slowly. Man that's pathetic." I mumbled. "What about you?" I asked him. "I don't do dancing." He replied in a monotone voice. The music changed. It was Lips Of An Angel by Hinder. "May I have this dance?" Shadow asked, as he stood up. "Defiantly, but I thought you didn't do dancing?" I said happily, as I followed him to the dance floor. "I do slow dancing, if I'm in a good mood." He replied, with a smile, showing off his pearly white teeth. You could easily see his fangs. He looked so happy, and cute, and cuddly. He placed his hands on each side of my hip respectfully. The tingly fire ran deep through me. My heart fluttered quickly. I put my arms around his neck, and we started to go in a slow circle, the feeling increasing. We stared deep into each others eyes. Then as soon as we started the song changed. Well that's what it felt like anyway. We let go of each other, and I went back to the wall, as Shadow went over to Ryku, and Sonic. My butt was begging to become numb, so I stood up, and watched everyone dance. The moonlight started to shine through the window. I felt my body pulse, and then I felt pain consume me. I fell to the floor. "*Un*!" I made my cry of pain muffled. I felt my body transforming. "Cathy!" I heard Shadow say as I felt him touch me. "Stay away. I don't know what's going on. I don't want to hurt you." I said through the pain. I heard clothes shred into millions of pieces. Then in a few more seconds the pain stopped. I tried to stand. I fell back down. I tried again, and stayed on my feet. I was shaky. The lights turned on again. I looked around. Shadow was being held back by Knuckles, Sonic, and Ryku. They stared at me in horror. Shadow was shocked, but wasn't afraid. I took a step towards them. They seemed smaller. "What?" I barked? I tilted my head, and tried to get a look at myself. I had paws, and I had a black fur coat, and a long, strong tail, with piercing blood red eyes. I took a step towards Amy, and Rouge, and Blaze. They took a step back. I turned to Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, and Ryku. "What am I? What happened?" I asked, but all that came out of my mouth was barking. Then they all dispatched their fear, and soon went into a fighting position. I took a step forward only to be hit. I flew into a corner in the wall, and stayed there. "Ugh!" Shadow struggled to get free. "What are you doing!" Shadow asked outraged. Then he broke free, and came over to me. I squeezed into the corner even more. He brought his hand closer to my face. I pushed up into the wall, until I couldn't anymore, and until it inflicted pain on me. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's me Shadow. Remember?" He said soothingly. He moved his hand closer. I felt my ears lay back. He stopped, and dropped his hand. He looked sad. He stood up, and turned his back to me. "Thanks a lot guys." He said, then went upstairs. I closed my eyes, and instantly fell asleep.

I reopened them to see Shadow looking at the ground sorrowfully. I got up silently, and went over to him, just as I was about to get there. "Shadow look out!" Sonic said. I turned towards him, and got in front of Shadow, and growled at Sonic. Sonic backed up. I walked forward, and I soon had him cornered. I continued to growl. "Cathy… Calm down." Shadow said. I stopped growling, and turned to him. I went up to him, and laid down, and looked up at him. He looked so sad. "What's wrong Shadow?" I asked him, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a bark. He just looked at me. "Shadow, don't be sad." I barked as my eyes filled with tears. "What are you crying about?" He said coldly. I nudged him. "Me?" He asked confused. I nodded. "Why?" He asked in a monotone voice. I just stood there trying to figure out how to tell him my answer. "Let me guess, because I appear sad to you." He said coldly. I nodded. He must have seen it in my eyes. "How can you tell when there's always something wrong with me?" He asked me, as he hugged me, and once again the fire like feeling that was tingly came back. "I'm worried about you. Are you okay?" He asked. I felt my face get really hot, then I nodded. "Good." He sighed. He let go. I felt Sonic stare in amazement, or confusion, or something. Shadow's eyes became warm, and soft. He smiled. I smiled back at him. My heart beat a little faster. I heard the door brake down. "Where is Cathy?" A hedgecat asked. Shadow got in front of me. "What do you want with her!" He demanded coldly. "It's none of your business hedgehog." She said coldly. I presume you, _mutt_ is Cathy." She said monotone. I nodded, and growled. "I'm Mika. Now prepare to meet your worse nightmare!" She said furiously. I jumped over Shadow, whom was about to attack. "Cathy." I heard him say. Mika lunged forward, and I did the same. I felt adrenalin rush through me. My strong body over through her, and she flew back into a wall. She got up, and pulled out a sword. Then Shadow took her on. He had a sword in hand and fought her. Their blades clashing, and sparks flew from the metal. She was over powered once again. Then she threw something, and purple smoke filled the room. I passed out.

I woke up, and looked around the room. Everything was a little out of focus at first, but soon became clear. I looked around for Shadow. "Shadow?" I barked. "Shadow? Shadow!" I kept on barking out, calling for him. No luck. I climbed the stairs, and looked for him up there. I checked my room last, and still no Shadow. I walked into my closet, with only the out fit that I first came here with on the rack. I'm going to try to become hedgehog again. I thought. Then I focussed all my energy on my hedgehog form, and closed my eyes. I felt a surge of power run through me. I reopened my eyes. I looked at myself. I was a hedgehog again. Oh shit! I'm naked! I thought, as I quickly put on my clothes. I ran downstairs to find Sonic still passed out on the ground. Then a figure came through the door.

(Chapter 15 Too much fighting)

"Shadow!" I ran up to him. "Are you okay?" I asked. He didn't answer. I looked into his eyes. They were different. He pulled out a sword. "Shadow?" I asked. He swung the sword at me. I jumped back. He kept coming at me. I was soon cornered. He stopped, and he shook a bit. "Get… Away…" He said. "I can't control my actions." He raised his sword at me. Then he swung. I dodged to the right, and the sword hit the wall. "No." I said. "I don't want to hurt you." Then he lunged at me. I jumped back. I jumped up, and kicked his sword out of his hands. I hugged him. "No I won't leave you. Not again. I'm sick of trying to stay away from you, and the others for what I am, and what I might do! I just can't do it anymore!" I said. He froze. I squeezed my eyes shut, as a bright light consumed the room. Then I reopened my eyes. Shadow fell limply in my arms, alive but unconscious. Then I seen that hedgecat again. "You! What did you do to Shadow, you bitch!" I yelled at her. "I just took over his body. You're the bitch who let him free of me!" She said calmly, then became angry, with venom spraying off the end of her tongue. I placed Shadow on the floor gently. Then I lunged at her. She wasn't quick enough to dodge me. I slammed her into a wall. She fell. I jumped back, and went into my fighting pose. She got up. "You don't have to fight me if you don't want to. You can surrender to the Eggman Empire." She said, trying to convince me to betray Shadow, and the others. "Never!" I said. "Why don't you surrender?" I asked her. "'Cause I have no other choice." She said, as she dropped her guard. "I don't want to but I have to or I die!" She yelled. "Then let me help you." I said calmly. "But…" She fought. "Look, no one should have to do thing against their will." I said. "Okay. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just so desperate. I don't want to die!" She said, as she started to cry. I hesitated, and held her in my arms. I felt uneasy. What if this is a trick? I thought. I don't think it is. I don't sense anything. "Ugh… Am I free?" Shadow mumbled, as he sat up. Mika looked up, and peeked at him, as she hid behind me, escaping my grasp. I went up to him, and dropped to my knees. "Are you okay?" I asked him lovingly. He nodded. "That's that bitch that took over my body!" He said as he seen her come closer. She pulled me up, in behind her. "Don't let him kill me." She begged, still crying. "She did it against her will, or she would die." I explained. "Uh man… What happened?" Sonic asked. "Nothing more than she can handle." Shadow replied. "What about you?" I asked. "You did all the work." He said. "I'm so sorry Cathy. Did I hurt you?" Shadow asked. I shook my head. "Good." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. "What happened?" Amy asked. "Sonic! Are you okay?" She ran to Sonic and hugged him really hard. "Amy. *Choke* Can't. *Choke* Breath! *Cough*" Then she let go of him, with tears in her eyes. Sonic gasped for breath. "Who's she?" Amy asked coldly. "Mika The Hedgecat." I replied. "She looks evil." Amy said. "I was made for it. I was created by Doctor Eggman, and had orders to kill Cathy, and if I didn't then I wouldn't live. Then I used Shadow's body to attack her. But she set me free from him, and she's helping me be free now." Mika explained. "Are you sure she can be trusted?" Amy asked. "She didn't kill me when she had the chance so…" I said my voice fading out. Shadow stood up, and held out his hand to help me up. I took it. He pulled me up, and hugged me. The tingly fire ran deep through me, to the bone. I hugged him back. He let go. I didn't. I felt weak in the legs, and my heart fluttered quickly. "Umm…" Shadow scratched his head, and placed one arm around me. "So… How are you a hedgehog now?" Shadow asked. "I purposely transformed." I replied simply. I held my head to his chest, listing to his heart beat rapidly in his chest. I smiled. "Nice smile." Sonic said, giving me a thumbs up. I blushed heavily, and let go of Shadow. I felt myself transform again. I looked myself over. "Human." I sighed. "So what? That makes you a human, hedgehog, and a werewolf?" Shadow asked. "Umm… I guess so." I replied. "You have a nice colour for eyes." He said. I blushed even more. My face felt burning hot. "Thanks." I said, and smiled. "You look like a tomato." Sonic said. I covered my face. "You don't need to be embarrassed." Sonic quickly said, as he saw me cover my face up. "*Bang*" A gun went off out side. "They've come for me!" Mika squeaked out. Then Ryan came in with blood dripping from his side. "Damn, I got shot." He said. "*Whine*"I whined, and I began to feel weak. I moved back and forth a little. "You okay?" Shadow asked. "You just got a little paler." He continued. "I'll tell you later." I said, my voice shaky. "Maybe you should sit down and rest. Sonic, and I will defend the house." Shadow said, in a demanding way. "I'm helping." I said foolishly. I focused my energy to my hedgehog form, and felt myself change once again. "I don't want you to get hurt." Shadow said, grabbing my hands, and lightly held it in his. I felt the flow of fire, and a tingle like feeling run through me. "I want to help." I said building some strength back. "Just stop fighting when you need to. Don't push yourself okay?" Shadow said, his hands slipping from mine. I nodded. Then we all ran out. I lunged at the first robot I seen. I went right through it. I spun, and kicked one back. I back flipped, then punched. One tried to punch me. I grabbed it tightly by the fist. It crushed in, and I spun it around, knocking anything that was near me down. I let go and it flew into other robots, sending them into a tree. I jumped up. "Chaos Spear!" Then raw spikes of energy shot the robots down. I landed. I was hit from in behind. I face plunged into the ground. I rolled to my left and got up. "Chaos Rift!" And a rift in between time and space trapped them there, then I crushed them. "Cathy look out!" Sonic shouted. I spun around. Everything want black, and next thing I knew I was against a tree, with a sword through me. Blood dripped from my mouth for a second. I froze. What now? I thought waiting for something to happen. I looked around. I seen robots being kicked, and punched, and being destroyed. I still waited for something to happen. Nothing did. I decided to pull out the sword. I seen blood trickle down the blade. It dripped to the ground silently. I examined it. I felt something wet, and warm run down my stomach, and to my legs, to my feet. Am I going to die? I asked myself. I took a step forward. I didn't feel anything. The blade of the sword absorbed my blood, and glowed red. I swung it twice, and heard a swish. My senses became more aware, and I became alert. I felt no pain. A bright light consumed me, and I felt myself heal. The light disappeared, and I looked to where my wound was. It was gone. Not even a drop of blood left. My shirt wasn't even damaged. I managed to not let the blood get to me as much. I didn't become completely weak as usual. I looked at my blade one last time, then I took off towards the robots. I ran, and sliced one in half as I ran by it. One shot at me. I put the sword in it's way, and the bullet bounced off of it. I jumped up, and took off my rings. I put a protective orb around Shadow, and Sonic, and everyone in the house, including the house. "Chaos… Blast!" I yelled, and everything was destroyed. I floated down, and put my rings back on. "I didn't know you could use them too." Shadow asked. "But how did we survive, and what was with that blue thing?" He asked, as he ran to me. " I put a barrier around you two, and the house. And apparently I can use them." I said. Sonic ran up. "What happened to your wound. I swear you were dead for a minute there." Sonic said, gawking. "I don't know. I kind of waited for death, but…" I scratched my head. "You were almost killed!" Shadow exclaimed. "Uh… I guess." I mumbled. "You need to be more careful!" Shadow said as he pulled me into a hug. I became weak in the knees again. "Shadow. I'm okay. Really." I said. He let go. He didn't say anything. Then he started for the house, with me and Sonic following him. We entered the front door. "Are you all okay?" They asked. Amy, and Tails were attending to Ryan. "Sonic went to talk to them, and Shadow just leaned against the wall. I slid down to the floor, and stayed in a corner. I closed me eyes, and suddenly felt sleepiness seep through me. I soon dozed off.

(Chapter 16 Hidden talents reviled)

I woke up in the same spot I fell asleep in. Shadow was leaning against the wall, and oh my god, he looked so adorable! I wish I had my sketch book. I thought. Then It appeared, along with a pencil, and eraser. I flipped to a blank page in my book. I started to draw Shadow. At one point, he had one of his eyes slightly open spying on me. I quickly looked away, and continued to draw him. Soon I was done. I autographed the picture, just as Shadow came over. I closed the book, and held it protectively to my chest. "What 'cha doin'?" Shadow asked. "Nothing." I replied. "Can I see?" He asked, and held out his hand. I held it tighter to me. "No." I said as I blushed. "Common." He begged. "Fine." I handed him the book, and turned away from him, and blushed even more. "You drew these?" He asked. "Ya." I replied. "You're really good." He said. "Ya… Sure." I replied sarcastically. "I suck." I added in a monotone voice. "No really. You have talent." Shadow said, trying to convince me. "I also write songs. They probably suck as well." I said out of the blue. "Really? Never thought you were into stuff like that." He mumbled. I focused on my song books and felt energy flow through me. Then the books appeared. "But these are off limits." I said, holding them tightly. "Can you sing?" He asked. I shrugged. "Sing." I shook my head violently. "Common." He bugged me. "I don't like to sing in front of people." I said, shying away. "I'm a hedgehog, not a human am I?" He said wisely. "True, but no. I'm not going to sing." I fought. "Do you know how to play any instruments?" He asked, changing the subject. "No. I want to play the guitar though." I responded. "I can play a little bit, but…" I added. "I could teach you." He offered. I didn't respond. I don't know. I thought. I shook my head. "Why not?" He asked. I shrugged. He smirked at my response. Sonic came over, and crouched down beside us. "What's that?" Sonic asked with curiosity. Shadow handed him my sketch book. I blushed even more. "Oh wow. Who drew these? I didn't know we had an artist in here." I felt my face get burning hot. "Cathy drew them." Shadow answered for me. "I didn't know you could draw Cathy." Sonic said. "She also writes songs, but she refuses to show them." Shadow added evilly. I held them to my chest. "Can you sing?" Sonic asked. I shrugged. "Amy! Karaoke time!" Sonic said. "NO!" I yelled jumping up. Shadow snickered. "Good luck." I glared at him. Amy came in with a karaoke machine. She set it down. I grabbed the microphone. She turned it on. My hand shook a bit. It was Because of you, by Kelly Clarkson. I had the whole song memorized. I sang in a talent show once at school once. I started to sing;

I will not make the same mistakes as you did

Ya de ya da

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did you fell so hard

I learned the hard way to never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray to far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I loose my way and it's not to long before you point it out

I can not cry because I know it's weakness in you eyes

I'm forced to fake a smile a laugh every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break cause it wasn't even hole to start with

Because of you

I never stray to far from the side walk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me

you never thought of anyone else

you just saw your pain

and now I cry over the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray to far from the side walk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

They clapped, and whistled. I felt my face get hot again. I put the microphone back, and shakily went over to a wall, and slid down. Everyone came over to me. "You have talent!" "You go girl!" "Best voice I ever heard!" "You're voice is like heavenly bells!" I heard random people say. Then they started to calm down. "Who's next?" I heard Amy yell, saving me. "Then Mika went up, and began to sing. Shadow, and Sonic came over. "You are a really good singer." They both said. "Don't _**ever**_ make me do that again!" I said coldly, and harshly, with 15 000 pounds of venom coated on my words. "There's no need to be embarrassed." Sonic said. "Ya. You were amazing." Shadow said sincerely. I stayed quiet. They didn't say anything either. Then Amy came up. "Were doing seven minutes in heaven later. Put a item in the hat boys." Amy squealed happily. Shadow dropped in one of his power rings, and Sonic put his Chaos Emerald. Then she left. "I hope I don't get Scourge." I said. Then Sonic's face went worried. "I hope no one get's him." Sonic complained. "Well, let's just hope it's someone who can handle him." I said. "You could handle him." Shadow said in a knowledgeable tone. "I know, but…" I said monotone. "I just don't want to fight right now." I put my head on my knees, and wrapped my and around my legs. Then Sonic left us. Then everyone started to clap. Mika got off stage, and Ryku was pushed to the machine. And the music started to play again.

FF-

Ryku, Knuckles, and Stefan dragged Shadow up to the karaoke machine, as they were forcing him to sing. They turned on the music, and they handed Shadow the microphone. It was Lips of an Angel, by Hinder. He started to sing;

Honey why are you calling me so late

It's kinda hard to talk right now

Honey way are you crying is everything okay

I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be to loud

Well, my girls in the next room

Sometimes I whish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight

And yes I've dreamt of you to

And does he know you're talking to me

Will it start a fight

No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girls in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming form the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

(And I never wanna say goodbye)

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Honey why are you calling me so late

Then he quickly put the microphone down, and came over to me. Everyone clapped, and cheered as usual. "That was… Awesome." "_**Not**_ a word!" He said, in a cold, venom filled, harsh, warning voice, that might scare someone. I didn't feel any fear. Then a hat was stuck into my face. I pulled out an object. A gun. My face when white. It had the name Scourge engraved in it. "Who put a gun in?" I yelled out. "I did babe." Scourge replied. Then he came over, and took his gun, and swept me up in his arm, smiling at me. "Put me down! NOW!" I demanded. He didn't listen. I elbowed him, then went into the closet. I sat down in the corner. He walked in, and sat down in the opposite corner. "Seven minutes." She said, as she closed the door, and didn't lock it. Scourge immediately put his lips against mine, and ripped off my shirt. I kicked him, and held him away from me. "Stay the hell away from me. Now where's my shirt, you perverted idiot?" I said, as I tried to find my shirt in the darkness. I leaned down to pick it up, then I let my guard down. He unclipped my bra. I kicked him, and opened the door. "Shadow!" I called out, as I opened the door. I covered my "hooters" And ran to him. Then Shadow lunged at Scourge, as I was in need of a shirt. I felt myself get really hot, and red in the face. I watched embarrassed, as Shadow punched Scourge straight in the nose. Blood went dripping out of his nose, and onto the floor. He kicked him where the "sun don't shine" and he kneed him in the gut. Scourge curled up into a ball, and held his stomach as he cried out in pain, and rolled back and forth on the floor. That's when I noticed that Sonic was looking for my shirt. He picked it up, and tossed it to me, as he blushed and looked away. I crouched carefully down, and slid on my shirt, and fixed my bra, with the shirt on. Shadow walked up to me. "Is that good enough?" He asked evilly. I shrugged. "Did he hurt you?" I shook my head. I looked deep into his eyes. "Cathy. When you look at me why are your eyes a pink colour, while when you look at anybody else they were the same colour they were before you even looked at them?" He asked. "I don't know." I lied. He searched my face for any false emotions. I tried to cover anything that would give me away up. He turned away. Scourge was attempting to get up. He clutched his stomach, and stood. His nose stopped bleeding. "No fair. I was off guard." He mumbled. "Shadow back off from her, she's mine." He said. "Oh really? You want to fight for her!" Shadow fought intensely with his words, and voice. I blushed. Then Scourge attacked Shadow, whom took him by the thought, and held him against a wall three inches off the ground. "Stay away from her, and I might just spare your life!" His voice radiating venom in his words, and spoke them harshly. He let go, and he fell to the floor, and he gasped for air. "If I can't have her than nobody can." He mumbled, as he pulled out his gun, and pulled the trigger. I put up a force field and the bullet disintegrated. I disintegrated his gun, and I picked him up telekinetically and made him feel pain. He started to cry. I put more pain, and he was balling. I cut him across his chest, and threw him on the ground roughly. I felt the anger, and hate boil to the surface of my skin. I wanted to inflict more pain on him, but I knew I shouldn't, and I defiantly didn't want to loose control. I focused on Shadow. I calmed down, and sighed. I fell to my knees, with my hands holding me up, placed on the ground, and felt the urge to faint in exhaustion. Shadow held me, with the fire like tingle run deep within me. I leaned into him, and everything went black.

(Chapter 17 A Dream Come True, and a Legend?)

I opened my eyes to see Scourge across from me in a bed with bandages on him I sat up. "Cathy, are you okay?" Shadow asked as he pushed me back down. He climbed on top of me. My breath shortened, and my heart went really fast. I felt the fire go through me, as it tingled. I nodded to his question. "I love you Cathy." Shadow said, and his lips came crashing to mine. I was stunned at first, then I started to get light headed, and kissed him back. At fist it was gentle, and smooth, then it became hard, and rough. Shadow pulled away. I pulled him back. I felt him smirk, and chuckle in my response. I pulled away. "I love you too Shadow." I said very happily. A smile grew across his face. "Then does that mean that you'll be mine?" He asked. "Yes, yes, and yes!" I said, then he kissed me again, only it was different. It was more passionate, and sweet. He pulled away. He got off of me, and picked me up in his arms. My heart jumping for joy. He carried me out into the living room. "Sleeping beauty finally woke up did she?" Ryku said. "Ya. And I guess that makes Shadow my Prince." I said, teasingly, and kissed him on the cheek. "Oooooo. Shadow has a girlfriend!" Sonic said, then Shadow put me down. He playfully attacked Sonic. Sonic landed on the ground in a single kick. He waited for more attacks, as he jumped up. "Shadow, aren't you going to kill me?" Sonic asked half serious, and half playfully. "No." He replied. Sonic shot Shadow a curious look. "Figure it out yourself." Shadow said happily. Sonic looked at me, and questioned me mentally. "Okay. What's going on? The serious people of the house, are now happy, and playing around." Sonic asked, while pointing out the obvious. Shadow came over. "Does this help?" He asked, as he kissed me again. I pulled him into me more. Shadow's tong licked my bottom lip, and begged for entrance. I let him in. His tong explored every inch of my mouth. He pulled away, and we gasped for breath. I snuggled into him. He held me in his strong protective arms, and gently held me there. "You _do _have a girlfriend!" Sonic exclaimed. "Bingo." He replied. He lifted me in his arms again, and cradled me to his chest. I placed my ear against his chest, and listened to his heart. I seen Scourge walk in the room. I heard him slightly growl from across the room. "You bastard! You stole her heart from me!" Scourge said outraged, and lunged at him. Shadow quickly set me down, and pinned him to the ground. Scourge struggled to get free, and failed to be free. He gave up. Shadow got off of him, and let him up. "Scourge. You never had a chance with me." I said calmly, and knowingly. Scourge got up. "What makes you so sure?" He asked. I didn't say anything. "Exactly. You could have loved me instead of that emo hedgehog." Then me and Shadow attacked him at the same time. He went flying into a wall "Shadow's not emo, you perverted idiot." I said coldly, at the exact same time Shadow said, "I'm not emo you perverted asshole." Scourge got up slowly, and weakly. Shadow looked at me. "You didn't need to help." He said. "Reflex." I said calmly. He looked at me in a questioning glance. "I defended you back on Earth. People called you emo, and then others, they said you were guy with Sonic, or someone else. Or did your mom, or dad, and so on, and so forth. And I defended you." I said annoyed. "Oh, and don't worry about the mom thing, you don't have one." I said as I turned to Sonic to see his reaction. "I think I'm going to be sick." Sonic mumbled. "I think I am too." Shadow mumbled after Sonic. I heard a shining noise ring through my head. I felt my body pulse. I seen Eggman talking to someone in a black cloak. Then everything went back to normal. "Beware of the man in the cloak with the scythe. He has great power. He plans to turn against Eggman, and take over the world, or destroy it. You aren't ready to fight him. You need to grow stronger in your infinite power, and life." Then the voice faded. "Cathy? Snap out of it." Shadow said. "Ooohhhh shit." I said. "Eggman what have you done?" "What? Cathy! What's going on?" Shadow asked. I looked deep into his eyes. The voice rang through my head again. "His name is Keitaro." Then the voice faded once again. "His name is Keitaro." I whispered. "Keitaro?" Shadow asked. "We need to stop Eggman." I said urgently. "What's going on. What is he up to? Who is this Keitaro guy?" Shadow asked for some answers. "I'm not positive, but I know that we need to stop him now! We need to stop Eggman from making an alliance with Keitaro." I said. Then added, "Or we could all be under his control, or die, and let this world parish," Then I pulled out my Chaos Emerald out of nowhere. "They'll die. And you can't go alone." A voice rang through my head. "I can try." I said to my Emerald. "Shadow, Sonic. I'm going in alone. Don't follow, or you'll die." I said demandingly. "No." Shadow said, and he pulled me into his arms. "Why do you have to be so stubborn, and always do things without help?" Shadow asked lovingly. "I don't like getting help." I replied simply. "Don't go. Stay, and let it play out to be. Let destiny play out naturally." The Emeralds voice rang sweetly in my head. "Fine I won't go, and nor will anyone else." I mumbled. "But we have to stop him." Sonic said. "That's what I told her." I said smugly, and annoyed. "Her?" They all asked. "I held up the Emerald. "The Chaos Emerald." I mumbled embarrassed. "I have a connection to them." I explained. "Same with the Master Emerald." I said a bit louder, and became more embarrassed. "So that's why the Emeralds have been acting up, and had more power lately." Knuckles said. I just looked at him in curiosity. "Then that means that the Legend is true." Knuckles rambled on. "What Legend?" I asked him. "A Princess from another world shall come upon this land, and save us from the darkest of hours. She is a human, hedgehog, werewolf, and a vampire, that is aquatinted by many outcasts, and heroes. And even some of the darker sort. She falls in love, and he falls for her as well, a couple destined to be together forever. It is said that she has unlimited power, but has to first discover, and grow with them, for she is not able to use them fully yet. But the only part of the story that doesn't follow you is that she is filled with hate, pain, and anger for everyone, and everything, and wishes that everything would die, and leave her alone, but yet she helps instead of kills." Knuckles said. "No. Wrong, I am hate, pain, and anger filled. I just hold it in, and one of these days I'm bound to snap." I corrected him. "Than in that case, your our Legend." Knuckles pondered. "So that means that you're a vampire, human, princess, and hedgehog." Knuckles said a bit uneasy. "Wow. But yet I can't believe it." I mumbled. Shadow let go of me, the fiery feeling disappearing along with the tingle. "It's just a Legend." Ryku said. "That doesn't mean she _is _that one does it?" Ryku asked. "Well her name is supposed to be Catherine Anne Ellis." Knuckles said, then added, "But it's Cathy, not Catherine." "Actually, my _real _full name _is_ Catherine Anne Ellis." I said, a bit uneasy. "I'm just called Cathy because when I was a baby I chewed on wires and my mom shortened my name for my own safety." I explained. "You chewed on wires?" Sonic questioned. "Yes, I was too young to know any better." I said quickly. He looked at me weirdly. "What?" I demanded. "I just never heard of anyone do that." He replied uneasy. "I'm not going to hurt you. Geez Sonic." I mumbled the last part of my sentence. Then the room became filled with an awkward silence. "*Gasp* We should play truth or dare!" Amy gasped excitedly. "Okay. Cathy truth or dare?" She asked quickly. "Dare." I said not thinking. "Okay, girls, come with me." When she said that. "Shadow, say goodbye to the girl you once knew, for I think I won't be seeing you again." I said, as Amy, and the rest of the girls dragged me upstairs. "Don't do anything to her, or I swear you're all dead!" Shadow threatened. "Don't worry Shadow, we wont do _too_ much to her." Amy said evilly.

FF-Shadow's pov-

"How long can this take? They better not be doing anything to her." I mumbled. I started to get impatient, and worried. "That's it! I'm checking on her." I said, and stood up. "She'll be fine Shadow. Let them do what they need to do, and it'll be done before you know it." "There's no way in hell I'm doing this!" I heard Cathy's muffled voice echo down the stairs. I looked up the stairs.

Your pov-

Amy, and the rest of them went into Amy's room. I heard the door lock behind me. Then Amy, and Mika let go of me, and they went to her closet, as the other girls pulled out make-up. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked a little bit worried. "Prepping you up. You have to be like this until tomorrow morning." Amy cheered. "There's no way in hell I'm doing this!" I shouted at them. "Yes you are." They all cheered. Then I had like ten arms pull me over to a chair, and tied me to it. I struggled to break free, and gave up. "Close your eyes." Brittiny said, as I glared at her. "Common Catfood." She begged. "Cathy!" I fought back. "Catfood!" She said. "Catherine." I said wisely. "Okay, Catherine." At least it's my real name. I thought. "Now close your eyes." I coldly glared at her, then obeyed unwillingly. I felt her put stuff on my eyes. Then she put something that made my eyes want to water on me, then said, "Open." Then she had a weird looking thing in her hand. "What's that?" I asked, a bit curious. "Oh my god. You don't know what this is?" She said. I shook my head. "It's mascara." She said simply. "Now don't move back, and keep your eyes open. Then she did my eye lashes. Then she quickly dabbed some stuff on my lips. "You look awesome!" Then she put away her make-up. Amy threw some clothes at me. Then Mika untied the rope. "Change into that." She said, as they all left, and looked the door from the outside. I sighed, and unchanged, and put the clothes Amy handed me on. It was mini skirt, and a _way _too small, and tight tank top. Well actually it was normal, but for me! I went to the door, and said, "Okay I'm done!" Then Amy peeked in the door, cracking it open only a little bit. Then she opened it all the way. Then the all pushed me downstairs to the living room. "Oh my god." Shadow said in the most surprising tone, and shocked I have ever heard him in. "Your beautiful." He said, as he went up to me. He kissed me. I moaned, and whined at the same time. He pulled away. "You are one hot chick Cathy. Man you have a fine ass." Scourge said. I felt myself turn really red. "She's mine so don't get any ideas, and if you ever say that again I will kill you, no matter how true it may be." Shadow said, but agreed with him. Scourge chuckled. "How long do you have to be like this?" He asked me quietly. "Till the morning." I said disgusted. Then Shadow held me from in behind. "You're so cold. Do you have any blood in you at all?" He whispered in my ear. I shrugged, and said, "I have lots of it, but I think I'm cold blooded." I whispered to him back. "So… Who will be my victim." I mumbled thoughtfully. "Umm. Sonic." I said. "Dare." He replied in a bored tone. "I dare you to kiss, and tell the one you love." I said winking to him. "Fine." He said like if he was giving up. He went over to Amy, and kissed her. "Amy, I have always loved you." Sonic mumbled in a caring, and loving voice. Then Amy cam back to reality, and kissed Sonic again for like five minutes. Then they broke off, breathing heavily, trying to get air into them. "Shadow?" Sonic said. "Dare." Shadow mumbled. "I dare you to sleep next to Cathy all night." Sonic said. "Okay." He said. "Mika?" Shadow said in a questioning tone. "Dare." She mumbled. "I dare you to stand on your head, without leaning on anything for one minute." Shadow mumbled in a monotone voice. Then she did so. "I dare everyone to stop playing this ridicules game." She said, loud enough for everyone to here. I felt a presence fill the room, and I became tense, and felt myself grow colder. I looked around the room frantically. I seen something out of the corner of my eye, and I turned, only to see nothing. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked worried. "I think I'm just paranoid." I replied simply. "Maybe I should get some sleep." I mumbled, and Shadow let go of me, and held my hand. We went upstairs, and went into his bedroom. We climbed into his bed silently. He held me, and I felt the fiery, tingly warmth consume me even more. "Shadow do you feel that fire like feeling, along with that tingle when we touch?" I asked him quietly, in a speculate tone. "Yes. Ever since we first touched." He replied. "Same here." I mumbled softly. My eyes grew heavy, and I was soon asleep.

(Dream) *Keitaro was in front of me. He lunged at me, and I dogged. I attacked him, and he dogged. "Humph. Do you really think you can beat _me_?" His voice rang through my head, like a consuming fire. I felt his emotions consume me, and try to take me over. I fought it off, and ignored it. "Try avoiding this!" He shouted. Then he lunged at me. I backed up, and then he hit me really hard in my back. I felt something wet run along my back.

I gasped awake in pain. "Cathy what's wrong?" Shadow asked worried. He jumped up, and turned on the light. I felt something warm run coldly along my back, to my sides, and reached the bed. "Shit!" Then he ran out the door, and Tails was pulled in. "Shadow what are you-" Then he cut himself off. "What-what happened!" Tails asked bewildered. "I don't know. Just help me stitch her up, and bandage her!" He said urgently. It felt like spikes were running deep into me. I tried to move, but it only caused more pain. "Ugh." A sound of pain escaped from my thought. I felt it go numb then. I felt little plucks, that ticked along my back. "Sit up." I heard Tails say as calmly as he could. I obeyed. I seen the blood on the bed. "Ha-ha." I historically laughed. I rocked back an forth weakly. "Stop moving, and laughing. This isn't funny." Tails snapped. "Sorry, but I can't help it. Sorry about your bed Shadow." I said, my voice shaky. "I don't care about the damn bed, all I care about is _you_!" He said. I heard the worry in his voice seep through me. "I fuckin' hate blood." I almost kinda fell, and placed my and on the blood stained bed. "Done." Tails mumbled. I stood up weakly, and Shadow held me. "I'm going to need a therapist," I kinda laughed, historically again. "Damn, I can barely stand I'm so weak from the blood." I mumbled, as I felt a cold sweat consume me annoyingly. "So I take it that blood makes you weak, and historical." Tails said. "Yep. And it makes me weird. Like I'll laugh in a weird way, and stuff like that. And I can barely lift anything." I mumbled. "Love the colour, like the taste, hate what it is. Yes I tasted blood. I bit my cheek, not my fault." I mumbled. "Do you know who did this to you? I swear if I ever meet him, I'm going to kill that bastard!" Shadow said, with growing hate. "I was having a dream that I was fighting Keitaro, and he hit me in my back, and…" I didn't finish. I just kinda laughed historically. My legs shook. "I don't want to go back to sleep. Shadow I forbid you to fight him. He'll kill you. The Emeralds said so. And I… I can't live without you!" I mumbled, then started to get worried that Shadow was going to leave me. He held me tighter to him. "Awww… Now isn't that sweet." I heard the voice from my dreams, as I felt a chill creep up my spine.

(Chapter 18 Keitaro)

Shadow spun around, and held out a arm in front of me. "Who are you?" Shadow asked coldly, and viciously. "I'm Keitaro." He smirked evilly. Then Shadow lunged at him, and then a cloud of dust went everywhere as Shadow sent Keitaro into the wall. Then everyone came into the room panicking, and questioned what was going on. Keitaro came out of the dust as it faded without a scratch. Then he disappeared, and reappeared, and kept on doing it over, and over again. Shadow tried to attack him, as he reappeared, and disappeared over and over again. Then Shadow went flying into me. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, and Shadow was on top of me unconscious. "Shadow?" I questioned worried. I felt my heart do something weird. I weakly, and as gently as I could, flipped him over, and stood up. Everything was going to fast for me. Everyone was hurt, and lying on the ground, bleeding, or severely beat up. "Now it's only you, and me once again." He said, his voice, sharp, cutting, and icy cold. Next thing I knew he was holding me three inches off the ground. I'm not ready to fight him yet. I thought. I can't follow his moves. I need to slow down time. "Chaos Control." I managed to say. He flew into a wall, and time slowed down. I flew forward, and was about to kick him, then he disappeared, and time went at normal speed again. I flew through the hole in the wall, and landed in the grass, that had a light dew on it. I felt him step on my leg. Tiny sharp needle like things went into my leg. More pressure was put on, and my bone snapped. I held in my pain, and all that came out was a small muffled "Un." I felt him pick me up, and through me into a tree. I was soon being held in the air. Everything was numb, and I couldn't feel anything. My eye sight was failing, and everything was going out of focus. I couldn't breath. I seen a white light. I was floating in the air, and I could breath. I could feel everything, and I was healed. I was in my super form. "Humph. Do you really think _that_ is going to help you?" He asked, amused. "No… But it's a start!" I said, then sent spears of raw chaos at him. He dodged them with ease. He lunged up at me. I was about to punch him, as he disappeared once again. I used Chaos Control. I ended up forming with him, or well… In him. "Get out of me!" He cried out. I took control over his body, while he was off guard. I swung him, or me, into the ground, and into trees, and rocks. Then he took back over, and I went out of him. I was on the ground. He still stood. For some reason, this made me angry. I went from my super form, to my dark form. I let myself be consumed in it, and I felt my heart burn in agony, as I let hate consume it, till it was almost too much to take. I let loose, and I attacked him blindly. I was smashing everything in my path. I was total destruction. Maybe even… A monster. But I kept on attacking blindly. I was partly in control. My body was free, but my conscious aware, and in control. Then he disappeared. I sensed around the area. I didn't feel him anywhere. I relaxed myself, and fainted.

(Chapter 19 Resting, with the idea of training)

I opened my eyes, to see Shadow wide awake, but staring off into the distance. "Shadow. Where did he go?" I mumbled. "Cathy…" He said in a whisper. He came over, and laid next to me, with the fiery warmth consume me, in a tingly sheet. I held him in my arms. My heart fluttered quickly, and loudly. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was beginning to think you'd never wake up." He mumbled softly, and tiredly. He closed his eyes. "How long was I out for?" I asked. "Three days." He mumbled, half asleep. I heard someone enter the room. "Shadow. I don't think you should sleep next to her, you could wake her up, and put her in shock." Sonic said. "I'm up." I said a bit louder than before. "How are you feeling?" Sonic asked, in a caring tone. "Fine, I think." I replied. "I think Shadow fell asleep." I said to Sonic. "Probably. He's stayed up for three days straight watching over you." Sonic said. "You've really changed him. He's happier now, and doesn't act as serious as he used to." Sonic said happy. I just listened to him, and didn't reply. "Sonic. I want to be trained to fight better. And… Never mind that's a question for Shadow." I told him. "Sure, but now's not all that good. We have to fix the house, and you have to gain more energy. And you should get some more rest, anyway." Sonic said caringly, as he went over to the door. He looked back at me, then walked away. I closed my eyes, and fell back asleep, holding Shadow in my arms.

I opened my eyes to find Shadow still asleep. I slightly moved, and his eyes shot open. "Sorry." I mumbled. "It's okay." He mumbled back, tiredly. "Just go back to sleep." I said, and got out of bed. I went out of the room, and went down stairs to the living room, only to find Sonic, and Amy kissing, with no one else in the room. I looked away, trying to be polite. Umm… Maybe I should go outside. I thought, as I stumbled into the dining room, then through the kitchen, and into the backyard. Almost everyone was out there, and they were all swimming in a big pool. "Hey Cathy, come join in!" Latiasha, The Echidna called. "No thanks, I don't know how to swim all that well!" I called back to her. "Besides, I don't have a bathing suit." I mumbled. "You can borrow one of mine." She offered, as she got out, and came over to me. "Umm…" What should I do? "Common." She grabbed my hand, and brought me inside, and up to her room. She let go of me, and went to her walk in closet. She grabbed a flowered, two piece bathing suit. She threw it at me. "You can change in here if you like." Then she left me. I sighed, and changed into it. I went to my room, and threw my clothes in. I looked at Shadow whom fell back asleep. He's so cute. I love you Shadow. I thought, and unwillingly turned, and went out the door. I made my way back down stairs, and to the backyard. I went over to the edge of the pool, on the shallow end. I sat down, and put my feet in the cool, relaxing water. "Common in Cathy." Tails said. I hesitated, then slipped in. The water went up to my hips. "Hey guys!" Sonic, and Amy called. Amy was in a bathing suit. "Common Sonic! Come in the water!" Amy tugged him towards the pool. "No!" Sonic wined. "But you'll never learn how to swim properly if you don't!" Amy taunted him. "Yuck! No thanks. I'd rather be dry." Sonic turned. She went in front of him. "Please Sonic." She begged, as her eyes went big, and childish. "Oh, alright Amy." Sonic said, as he gave in. He pulled off his gloves, and shoes. Amy led Sonic to the pool, and they came in next to me. "Cathy, you want to help me teach Sonic how to swim?" She asked. "I actually don't know how to swim all that well." I said shyly. "Then I'll teach both of you!" She said as she grabbed my hand. "Amy let go. I'll do fine on my own." I said. "Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded. Then I followed them to the deep end. "Hey babe." I heard Scourge say. "Oh, no." I mumbled under my breath. "Scourge. Get away from me." I said calmly, and coldly. "Why?" He asked. He pulled me into him unexpectedly. He grabbed my butt. "Scourge!" I yelled. I elbowed him in his gut. He crouched down, and I kicked him in the face. I picked him up, and threw him into the side of the pool, where the deep end is. "Stay away from me asshole!" I yelled at him outraged. "This is a waste of time! We should be stopping Eggman, and Keitaro from taking over the world! And training!" I said to everyone. I went back over to the pool ended, and got out. I found a towel that I could use, and dried off, and went upstairs to my room. I went into my walk in closet, and closed the door, and changed back into my clothes. I walked out. Shadow unexpectedly pulled me into a hug. "Shadow." I mumbled into his chest. "I love you Cathy." He mumbled lovingly into my ear. "I love you more." I smirked. "No, I love you more." He fought. "No, I love you more." I smiled. "Fine. You win this time." He mumbled into my ear. He kissed me passionately on my lips. It was rough, but soothing. He pulled away, and started to nibble, and suckle on my neck, and chest. "Shadow.*Giggle* That tickles." I giggled. He found my sweet spot. I moaned loudly. I felt him smirk. He pushed me up against the wall. He continued. I moaned louder. My legs were getting weak, and my head was getting light. I suddenly felt extremely tired. "Shadow…" I moaned out his name. "Yes my sweet, _sweet_, babe." He said in-between nibbles. I blushed heavily. He brought his hands in my shirt, and rubbed my sides, and played with the back of my bra. "Don't even think about having sex. I don't want to have it." I said, warningly, encase he got any ideas. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to." He said. "Thank you." I mumbled. He placed our foreheads together, and his nose touched mine. He's so warm. "Your eyes are so beautiful." He whispered to me. "I could say the same thing about you." I said back at him, smiling. He smiled back at me. He gave me a kiss on the lips. I nibbled on his bottom lip a bit. He smirked, and depend the kiss, and he begged for entrance. I let him in immediately. He explored every inch. I fought for dominance, and he let me explore his mouth. I brought my tongue along his teeth, and pushed my tong into his mouth a bit farther, then I let him have dominance. He pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nervous. I don't have that much experience in kissing." I said in almost a whisper, as I felt the embarrassment flush my cheeks red. "Well you're damn good at it." He said smiling at me. His eyes filled with love, and care. They seemed to sparkle. They held me there, and I was soon lost within them, dazed, and helplessly couldn't get free. But I found myself loving it, and never wanted it to end. Joy filled me, even more than usual, and found myself over joyed. "Shadow." I said, still in a daze. "Yes darling." He said, as he started to play with my quills. "Can you teach me how to shoot a gun really well, and sword play, and maybe even the bow, n' arrow?" I asked him out of the blue. "Sure. But I don't see the point." He answered. "It's to fight Keitaro. I want to be more prepared. I need to know how to use anything, and everything as a weapon against him." I explained. "And we can all fight him, when were ready. We'll work on our weaknesses, and support each other. And help other people with our strength's. Then we'll bring him down!" I said, encouragingly. He nodded. "Just promise me one thing. Please don't push yourself, and don't get hurt." Shadow said, in a pleading voice. "I'll try." I said. "I want a better answer then that, babe." Shadow whispered in my ear. "Are you ready to train?" He asked me. I nodded. "Then when would you like to start?" He asked me, lovingly. "The sooner the better." I mumbled softly, and warmly.

(Chapter 20 So Much for Training)

The next day, your pov-

"Okay guys. Ready to train?" I asked them, as they were crowed around me outside, with Shadow holding my hand next to me. "Ya!" They all shouted. "Then let's start! Clair, and Darkness. Amy, and Midnight. Ryku, and Knuckles. Latiasha, and Brittiny. Mika, and Taina. Michell, and Jessica. Shane, and Rhyan. Jake and Stefan. Sonic, and Shadow. You guys train. Tails. You're with me." I said, telling them whom to go with. Tails came over to me. "Why do I have to train with you? You're so much stronger than me." Tails questioned me. "As you can see. I can't fly. Or can I?" I said. He became confused at this statement. I lunged at him, and he took flight into the still, cool air, of the early morning. I jumped up, and tried to punch him, but he just flew higher. I went into a ball, and spun rapidly, at a fast speed towards him. I hit him a bit, as he fell, then started to fly again. I had problems reaching him. I closed my eyes, and focused my energy on angel wings. I pictured one white, and the other black. I felt a burning sensation run through my shoulder area. I heard gasps from all around me. I could move something that was like two extra arms on my back, but different. I opened my eyes, and I had a beautiful pair of wings. One was black, the other white. I shook them a bit. "This is why I chose you Tails. I wanted to experiment." I said, as I took flight. It was a bit hard to fight, and fly at the same time. I lunged at Tails, who went back threw the air, and slowed down using his Tails. I forgot to keep myself afloat, and started to fall, but then I started to fly again. "Eh… Heh… That was a bit close." I muttered. "Cathy! Look out!" Tails said, alarmed. I felt jabbing pain go through me, from my wings. I hit the ground, and I felt more jabbing pain from my hands, and lower legs, by my ankles. "Say good night!" I heard Keitaro say, as I felt him move on top of me. I felt someone tackle him off of me. "Get away from her!" I heard Shadow growl. I heard someone crash into a tree. I tried to move. I couldn't move. I looked at my hands, and blades were through them. I looked back at my feet, and they were held down by blades stabbed through them as well. And the same thing with my wings. I pulled my hand up, and I freed my left hand, then my right. I pulled out the blades. I stared to take out the ones in my wings, when I heard fighting, and everyone getting beaten. I just freed my wings, as I attempted to free my legs. I did so quickly, as Keitaro came over to me. I glared at him, as I barely managed to stand. My legs were weak from being stabbed completely through. I healed myself. "You're friends are weak." He said, in a gruff voice. "Shut up, and just die already!" I shouted at him, and lunged at him very quickly. He blocked my attack, as I blocked his. We stood there trying to over power one another. I started to feel aggressive, and I started to over power him. "I see that you grew stronger in two days. Impressive. I was expecting you to be much more weaker, and less of a nuisance. Just like Eggman. Not anymore though." He said, as he smirked evilly. "What did you do to him?" I asked, more out of curiosity. "Oh, lets just say he makes a nice still, silent, statue, in a jail cell." I over threw him, and he stumbled back a bit. I seen Shadow charge at him. I couldn't do anything, for it was too late. Keitaro did a spin kick, and Shadow flew back. Blood poured out of his nose. "Shadow!" I screamed. "You bastard!" I growled. I turned black all over, and had a blood coloured aurora around me. My eyes turned black all over, with blood irises, with eyes filled with bloodlust. Spikes grew from my arms, and legs. My quills grew longer, and felt as though you could cut someone with them. My teeth grew longer, and sharper, and everything was blood red around me. I lunged at him, with a lot of power in me. A crater was left where I had been standing. He didn't have time to move, and I hit him across the field into several trees. They all fell, and Keitaro emerged from the trees. He glowed red, and he had a scythe in his hands. He lunged at me, as he swiped his scythe at me quickly, and strongly. The wind whistled as it cut the air around it. Fire grew around me, and I lifted up into the air. "CHAOS! EXPLOSION!" I yelled, as a very powerful explosion emitted from me. I protected my friends. Keitaro laid on the ground severely injured, with his scythe burned, and broken. He stood. I lunged at him. I threw a series of strong punches and kicks at him, at full force. He went up into the air, and I Chaos Controlled myself up to where he would meet me, then I kicked him into the ground, and he made a crater. I came down. I still felt his presence. It's not over… Yet. I thought. Dirt, and rocks flew everywhere. Dust filled the air, where the dirt, and rocks emitted from. A figured appeared as the dust settled. It was Keitaro. "Still alive, huh? Well don't count on yourself to be alive much longer." I sneered, as I seen him come forth. "I could say the same thing." He said, as he spat blood to the ground. I smirked. He lunged at me, as I dodged, and blocked every single last move he tried on me. I did several back flips, and started to spin in a circle very fast. I turned into a tornado, and I spun at him. He tried to escape, but he was picked up by the force, and the grass, and dirt flew around me as well. It hit him with the force of a sandstorm, and was getting his skin torn by it. I stopped, and he fell to the ground, half alive. "What are you?" He spat out, as he laid there. "Your worst nightmare." I spoke with a voice as cold as dry ice. I went over to him, and grabbed his neck, as I lifted him into the air. I made a connection with him. I made him bleed from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. He soon died, and I dropped his dead, limb, lifeless body to the ground. I pulled a gun out of no where, and shot him in the face to make sure he was dead. "Rest in hell, bastard." I said with amusement in my voice. Shadow came over to me, holding his nose, which blood leaked from a bit. "Are you okay?" I asked him, before he had the chance to say anything. "Ya. Just a flesh wound or two." He spoke bitterly. "What about you?" He asked me, as I hugged him. Despite our battle, he was still as smooth as silk, and as soft, but yet hard, and warm as always. "Ya." I said, and started to relax, and turn normal again. I engulfed Shadow in my bloody wings as I held him close to me, never wanting to let go. He hugged me tightly to him. I healed him. "I feel like if I'm on top of the world…" He muttered and trailed off. "Me healing you will do that." I stated. He kissed me, as he started to nibble on my bottom lip, and begged for entrance. I decided to toy with him, and not let him in. I felt him smirk. His hands went up my shirt. I jumped, and my mouth opened, as he slipped his tongue inside. He explored my mouth slowly, like a snake exploring a grassy field. His hands stayed in my shirt, and he ran his hands along my sides. I moaned into the kiss. He pulled away. "I guess I wont have to teach you how to use a gun anymore." He mumbled, as he went in to kiss me more. I stopped him with my index finger. He was smiling. "I would still love to know how to load different magazines, and how to shoot, and handle each gun with proper care." I said, and leaned in for another kiss, as I removed my index finger. He put his index finger to my lips. "Then in that case, I would enjoy to teach you." His smile grew a bit mischievous. He removed his finger, and started to kiss me once again. I immediately let him in this time. One of his hands moved to my back, and the other grabbed my butt, and pulled me into him more. I felt myself blush heavily, and felt myself push into him, trying to get him to stop touching my butt. I pulled away, and took his hand away from my butt, and moved it so it was above it. "Hehe…" He said, as he tried to look innocent. "I need to do something. I'll be right back." I said, just remembering about Eggman. I Chaos Controlled to his base. I went into the cell room, and found his statue. I turned him normal once again. He breathed in gasps, as I let him out. "Cathy? Why are you saving me?" He questioned. "It's the right thing to do. And Keitaro is dead." I said, then disappeared. I ended back in front of Shadow. I heard some of the others moan. "What happened…?" I heard Darkness, and Clair ask. "Just a big, bloody fight. Nothing much." I said, and pulled Shadow into me. I started to French kiss him. He started to fight for dominance, and he won, since he was a lot more experienced then I was somehow. "Ugh… Can't you two get a room?" Darkness, and Clair asked. We ignored them, and continued to kiss, as the fiery, burning lava burned, and pulsed through us. I heard the others start to wake up. "Oh dear god… Who over killed Keitaro? Ugh. Get a room." Taina said. We ignored her as well, but I answered in between kissing that I was the one who killed Keitaro.

(Chapter 21 Still not dead?)

For a split second I felt Keitaro's presence fume up, then disappear in a split second, and I felt like if this wasn't over. I pulled away from Shadow. "What's wrong?" He asked me, concerned. "Nothing…" I said, then whispered, "I hope…" He picked me up bridal style, and I laughed a bit. "I wouldn't be celebrating yet." I heard Keitaro's voice ring throughout my head. My eyes widened. Shadow put me down, and held me firmly. "What's wrong?" He asked me demandingly. "He's not dead…" I whispered. "What!" Shadow exclaimed. And with that, the sky turned dark, and red clouds rapidly formed, and covered the sky in a blood red, grey. The ground shook, and reformed, and departed form each other. A crack in the Earth formed in front of Shadow, and I, and fiery, boiling, flaming lava burned, and seeped slowly up, and through the long crack in the Earth's crust. A fiery, demonic demon emerged from it, and opened it's fiery, blazing wings, splattering burning lava everywhere. A small growl emitted from Shadow, as he crouched down in a fighting stance. "You touch, you die." I hissed at him. "So correct, my young rival." A demonic, godlike voice emerged, and boomed loudly across the field, making the ground shake. "Just try to stop me now!" He threatened. I growled, as I hissed, "As you wish!" This is going to need some new tactics. If the legend is true, and I am all powerful, then I should be able to control the elements, correct? So lets water him down for size! I thought, as I raised myself into the air. Or better yet, mix the elements with Chaos Control! "Chaos! Irrigate!" I shouted, and a sea of water emerged, and engulfed Keitaro, making the magma turn into solid rock. It broke, and he transformed into a red, fiery, hedgehog, with fire extending out for quills, and blazing eyes of blood red fire. "There is only one, _**real**_ way you can kill me…" He said, the demonic voice overpowering, and blazed with power. A flame extended out of his hand, and turned into a sword. I did the same, only with the water element. He lunged at me, and our blades clashed mercilessly, and cataclysmically together. The blades repelled each other, and we bounced back, only to lead the both of us to charge at one another again, and again. We eventually held stalemate, and we tried to over power one another. Our blades collided, and repelled at the same time, making it all that much more difficult. I began to over power him, and tried to search his mind for his weakness. The only way to destroy him, the only way to _hope_ to dispatch of him. Then it clicked in my head. It's not how I destroy him, It's where I do it, and if not that, I have to seal him away. But with what, and how? The question rang in my head loudly, and distractingly throughout my complex mind. Keitaro's rage grew, and his quills flamed out more, and he began to gain strength. I built up energy within me, and overpowered him. He jumped back, and hissed, in a cold, chilling, demon-like, voice. "How do you contain so much power… I'm supposed to be the most powerful thing alive!" "Too bad!" I screamed, as I lunged at him again. Fire flew at me from all sides, and enveloped me swiftly, and strongly. "Cathy!" I heard people shout out my name on fear, and concern. I felt the fires, strong, burning, blaze, rage across my skin. It didn't burn. It felt good, and it whisked off of me, entering, and leaving my body repeatedly, as it flew, and spiralled around in a ball, that surrounded me comfortably. Then I broke it off, and it flew out in a whizzing storm, and disintegrate into the thin air, as small little flicks of ash hovered to the ground slowly, like a feather floating in the gentle breeze of the warm, summer air. The wind picked up, and the sent of fire consumed the air. The Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald appeared, and hovered in the air, and spun rapidly around me, as the Master Emerald stood underneath me. They began to glow brightly, and their power was being ready to use. I need to seal him… Then destroy him… Energy began to build up in front of my chest area, and build into a light, electric, transparent ball, with blue lighting crackling from it. The energy was compressed together, and then I threw it at him, as I held him still. It paralyzed him, and drained him of his power. He fell to his knees, and a fiery blood came from his mouth. The Emeralds shone even brighter, almost blindingly, and next thing I know Keitaro, and I are in this blue, completely different dimension, and we are locked in there. I summoned all of the elements, and compressed them together, as it formed a gigantic, white ball, and when black lighting, with a white outline came from it, it flashed black, and back to white. The energy shot out at an outrageously fast speed, and hit him head on. A loud scream of agonizing pain was brutally cut off, as the blinding white light of the compressed power shone, then faded to the normal state of the dimension, with nothing left what-so-ever. The parallel universe dissipated, and I was back home, with the dark, red clouds gone, and the land had shifted back together. "Is it over, now?" Everyone asked. "I think, and believe so." I said smugly. I began to feel tired. Someone's arms wrapped around my waist, and held me close to them, as I dispatched of my wings. The burning lava seeped throughout me sweetly, and gently. My heart fluttered, and I was mesmerized by Shadow's touch. I moaned in pleasure. He chuckled a bit. "I love it when you moan to my touch." He said with pleasure, and with a hint of smugness. "Not my fault you're so god damn irresistible." I moaned out, as he began to trace my arm, and up along my collar bone. Goose bumps formed, as I felt the tingle of pleasure fill me up. He picked me up bridal style, and we went inside, along with everyone else. Shadow, and I escaped up to my bedroom. He set me onto my bed, and got on top of me. He roughly pressed his lips against mine, and licked my lips. His hands went up my shirt, and I gasped, and he slipped his tongue in, and explored my mouth like if he was a hiker trying to map out one of the biggest rain forests around. He started to remove my shirt. I stopped him, and pushed him away, as I sat up, and turned away from him. "What's wrong? Shy?" He asked, as he pinned me down again, and began to kiss, and nibble on my neck, and collar bone. I moaned in bliss. "No…" I said in between moaning. "I just… Don't want you to get carried away… I don't want…" I paused, then whispered. "Sex…" My face flared red, and became burning hot. "Mmmmmm…" He moaned into my neck. "Then, there will be none…" He said in between suckling on my neck, and chest. He still began to remove my shirt. "Shadow, wait…!" I said, uncomfortable. "What, my darling?" He asked sweetly. "I… Don't… Feel comfortable…" I said, and blushed, as I trembled at his touch, and my heart raced quickly, as my stomach flopped back and forth, with one million butterflies in it. He stopped, and looked at me with caring eyes. He nodded sympathetically. "What are you comfortable with?" He asked curiously as he traced along my body gently. "I-I… Don't know…" I murmured. He got off of me, and laid next to me. His arms wrapped around me, as I turned to face him. He stared at me, putting me in a daze. "My beautiful little Angle…" He softly whispered into my ear, making a shiver run through my spine. My head was resting on his shoulder, and was partly buried into his chest. "I love you…" I moaned out, still dazed by his eyes, and mesmerized by his touch. "I love you too, my little Angle…" He whispered back softly. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep in his arms.

(Chapter 22- Life is good)

I awoke, fully refreshed, and revived. I felt the fiery warmth of the electrical fire flow through me sweetly, and gently. I sighed happily, and held Shadow tighter to me in pure bliss. Shadow's eyes slowly opened as he began to wake. I pinned him down with a gigantic smile on my face, showing pure happiness, and bliss. He smiled warmly, and gently back up at me, as we stared into one another eyes. The late sun, that was setting, that was off in the distance shone in his eyes, making them sparkle, and dazzle in the orange, soft glowing light, flowing through my balcony window. I leaned down and kissed him gently, as my eyes closed. He kissed back, and nibbled on my lips, as he begged for entrance. I let him in, smiling more, and giggling a bit. He pinned me down as he went into my mouth deeply, and roughly, making a moan emit throatily from me. He smirked into the kiss as he started to explore my mouth like a cave explorer, trying to get as much as he could mapped out of the area. I giggled more. He roughly rubbed my sides under my shirt and as he went back down, his hands barely touched my skin, making me shiver and moan, as well as have goose bumps. He smiled more as I moaned deeply. He tugged at my shirt. I sighed and ripped it off along with him. He smiled, and he took off my pants, and underwear. His hands moved up to my back as he kissed and suckled on my collarbone and chest, then he moved to my sweet spot. I moaned loudly, making him smirk more, as he found the back of my bra, and unhooked it. He ripped it off of me, and he continued to suckle and bite my sweet spot. He kicked off his shoes, and socks, and removed his gloves. I felt myself flush a deep, exotic red. He smiled and looked into my eyes warmly. He pulled away and scanned me over. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. I wont do anything you don't like. Just tell me to stop, okay?" His lips crashed against mine brutally, and he forced his tongue into my mouth. He flipped the sheets over us. (WARNING: LEAMON SCENE! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ SKIP IT. THERE WILL BE AN AUTHORS NOTE WHEN IT IS SAFE TO READ ON.) He broke off for a second, and looked at me. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "Follow my lead, okay?" I nodded once again, and closed my eyes. His lips crashed against mine. He lifted my legs to his waist, and I wrapped them around him. I then felt pain where my women hood was, as he thrust roughly into me. My throaty scream was muffled by Shadow's lips against mine roughly. I moaned, as tears streamed down my face. The pain got worse, and it felt as if my women hood was swelling a bit. I felt him move inside of me, as he roughly went up and down slowly, almost all the way in, and out. I moaned in pleasure and pain, wanting more and wanting it to end. I moaned more loudly once again. He smiled into the kiss that never ended more. He began to moved faster and rougher, and deeper. I moaned and screamed in pain more. It felt as if he was tearing me apart from the inside out. I moaned in bliss once again. He broke off, and another moan escaped my lips. "Damn, your so tight." He moaned. He went harder and rougher. "Shadow…" I moaned. His lips forced down against mine once again. He hit a spot where I really liked, and moaned loudly every time he hit there. My hips began to move with him, and they buckled. My back arched as I clung onto him. I moaned more and wanted more. He broke off and sat up some as he continually thrust into me deeply. I moaned more loudly, and my hips buckled more. My back arched a bit more as well. I went into him as he went into me rougher, and deeper. He held there for a few seconds, and I felt more pain for a second, then it vanished, and I just felt pleasure, and his seeds spilt into me as I climaxed. He collapsed on top of me, and we both passed out, holding one another in our arms. (IT IS SAFE TO READ ON NOW.)

I woke and sat up. Pain flooded my women hood area. I groaned a bit, and stood. I got dressed. Shadow woke and got up as well, smiling at me, and got dressed as well. "I'm sorry if I took you too far, but that was amazing my sweet little Angle." I smiled at him. He took his hand, and lightly pulled my face towards his. He roughly kissed me for what seemed like forever. We finally broke off as the fiery blaze that rushed across our skin like a consuming fire disintegrated. I smiled at him, and he took his hand in mine, our feeling returning. We held hands as we went downstairs and watched TV with the others. They were all sleepy, and they all barely had their eyes open. I smiled at them all. They didn't even seem to notice us. I smiled more at there pore observing skills when they were this tired. I then, surprisingly started to watch TV. They were watching a survivor show of some sort. I cuddled into Shadow as we watched the program.

Two months later-

I woke up, and felt sick to my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and began throwing up. Shadow came in, and got down beside me. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried as hell. I shrugged. I threw up again. "I'll go get Tails." I nodded. He ran off, and soon came back with Tails. Tails checked me out some, then his eyes widened, and ran and got Amy. Amy handed me a pregnancy test. I looked at her with a bewildered look. "Just take it, okay?" She said. I nodded with that same expression. They all left me, and Shadow had a worried look on his face. I sighed and took the test. It turned up positive. I stared at it in shock, then threw up again. I ran out the door as my heart beat faster, and my body shook. They looked at me, and Amy snatched it out of my hands. "You're pregnant!" She cheered happily. I scowled at her, and Shadow was in a bit of shock. I began crying and Shadow pulled me into his arms. "I'm _so _sorry Cathy." I buried my head into his chest. "I don't want kids, and I don't like them…" I sobbed into his chest. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to be there for you every step of the way. Okay?" I nodded and continued to bawl my eyes out, and Amy ran off to tell the others. Tails left along with her. Shadow held me tighter to him. I held onto him tightly. Soon I heard everyone come and gather around. "Go Shadow. You're going to be a dad." Sonic said. I could here the smile in his voice. "Humph. Whatever blue boy." He said, somewhat ignoring Sonic. I held onto Shadow tighter, ignoring what everyone was saying. Tails soon got them to give us some space. I started to feel sick again, so I ran into the bathroom, and Shadow came with me, and I began puking again.

Nine months later-

I had given birth to my now one month old babies. Kairi, and Shade. I smiled down at them along with Shadow and everyone else. Kairi grabbed my finger and had a firm grasp on it as she and Shade stared up at us all, sucking on their thumbs. I smiled more. "Aww… They're _so _cute!" Amy exclaimed. I smiled a tad more, and I rocked hem back and forth, swaying them gently in my arms. Shadow took Shade from me and did the same thing. I smiled at him as he smiled down at Shade. I looked back down to Kairi. I smiled more. Since Shadow and I had no where else to go, Sonic let us stay there with our children. He didn't mind. I smiled a tad more. They could be a bit mischievous though, for one month olds. My eyes filled with warmth. I could tell this was going to be the start of a new, great beginning.

_The End_


End file.
